


Baby Rapha

by JesseBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Jesse makes a mistake, but will it benefit Raphael after all?





	1. What Have You Done?

“You mean to tell me that that is Raphael?” Magnus asked wide eyed as he looked at the toddler his sister had cradled to her chest. The toddler had a shock of black curls on his head that fell around his angelic plump face. The face itself was bronzed and healthy looking and the long dark eyelashes were dusting against the boys cheeks as he slept.

 

“Yeah,” Jesse replied sheepishly as she ran a hand through her short brown hair, which was spiked up today with red highlights running through it. She had taken off her black leather trench coat and had wrapped it around the naked toddler to keep him warm so was just wearing her long sleeved black tee, baggy black kevlar jeans and black combat boots.

 

“How? I watched him die in-front of me in Edom. I watched Sebastian stab him in the heart when he refused to kill me,” Magnus said, his voice braking slightly as he tried to keep his composure in-front of his friends and family. Alec wound his arm around Magnus’s shoulder’s as a form of support and Magnus leaned into it slightly but still kept his rigid posture.

 

“I felt him die,” Simon mumbled from his place beside Izzy, his eyes wide as he stared at the toddler.

 

“Sebastian didn’t kill him, it was a trick. He saw the relationship between Raphael and Magnus and wanted to destroy it. So he stabbed Raphael and at the same time transported him. The knife was to the left of Raphael’s heart and wouldn’t have killed him straight away. In his place Sebastian placed a pile of ashes to make it seem like Raphael was dead,” Jesse explained as she absent-mindedly started to sway from side to side rocking the toddler further into sleep. “I found him when I was summoning the demons, I transported him to my safe house in London and placed him under a stasis spell. When I woke from my coma that was the first place I headed to once I was released from Idris. I began to heal him, I had already removed his vampirism as I had with Simon but kept him immortal. But he had lost a lot of blood and was slowly succumbing to death. I had meant to de-age him just far enough back to heal him, but my magic was still recuperating from my coma and was erratic. It kicked up more powerful then I had intended and de-aged Raphael to a toddler. I knew I couldn’t risk re-aging him again incase it re-aged him to far. So instead I focused on replacing the blood he needed in his system to survive. He was running on a pint of blood only and my magic at this stage. I hooked him up to the blood bags that I thought had been his. As you all know I keep your blood on tap incase any of you need a transfusion,” Jesse paused for a breath then and then looked down slightly embarrassed about what she was about to reveal. “It wasn’t until I was on the last pint of blood that I realised I had given him the wrong bags. Luckily enough the blood type was the same but I had given him Magnus’s blood. The magic in the blood sensed that Raphael was immortal and sensed his age to be as young as his body and reacted as though it was a Warlock child that hadn’t unlocked it’s magic yet.”

 

“It made him into a warlock,” Magnus whispered.

 

“Yeah. I immediately contacted Tessa and Catarina when I realised what I had done but they both confirmed that he was fine and in-fact a healthy Warlock toddler. He was still Raphael and would grow up to be exactly like him, but he would be a Warlock and not a vampire. They said he would still have all of his memoires but he would have to grow up again,” Jesse replied. “I then contacted the Clave and told them what had happened and even allowed them to question me under the soul sword to confirm my story. My only punishment is to help train Raphael in his magic and to find him a suitable guardian as my intention had only been to save his life,” she added.

 

“That doesn’t sound like the Clave,” Jace said, instantly suspicious.

 

“Let’s just say I had a ‘Silent Brother’ fighting my corner,” Jesse said with a slight smirk that was disrupted by the toddler beginning to stir. She laid to the toddler onto the couch and backed away allowing Magnus to kneel beside the couch and softly run his fingers through the toddler’s curls. Slowly a pair of golden cat eyes blinked open that slowly flashed to the black that Raphael’s eyes had always been.

 

“Ma’nus? Wha’ ‘appen? W’ewe am I?” the toddler asked and then scowled at his pronunciation before then widening and his hand flew to his chest where his heart was now beating, something he hadn’t felt in several decades.

 

“It’s OK my sweet boy. You’re in my loft, you’re safe,” Magnus replied still running his fingers through the curls on Raphael’s head.

 

“Ma’nus my heawt! It bweatin’ ‘gain!” Raphael said in shock and a slight bit of fear.

 

“Yes it is my sweet boy. Yes it is,” Magnus said and then gathered the, now sobbing, toddler into his arms. Jesse indicated for everyone to follow her to the kitchen and leave Magnus and Raphael alone.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour and a half later Magnus strode into the kitchen with Raphael holding his hand and stumbling along beside him. Raphael was no older then fifteen months at this stage, and very far advanced due to him being a Warlock and having his memories of his previous life. Magnus explained to him what had happened and cradled the boy as he had cried. Raphael was now wearing a diaper (much to Raphael’s embarrassment), a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeved navy blue t-shirt with a picture of a cartoon bat on the front with little stars dotted all over it as well. Everyone had to refrain from commenting at how cute he looked. Raphael spotted Jesse and slowly let go of Magnus’s hand before approaching her and lifting his arms asking silently to be picked up. Jesse did so and settled the toddler onto her hip and watched as he snuggled into her shoulder. “Tank you,” he whispered and Jesse felt herself tearing up slightly before hugging to toddler to her tighter and burying her face in his curls to hide her face. Soon though the toddler began to wriggle so Jesse placed him back onto his feet and held onto him until he got his balance before watching him toddle over to Alec and raise his arms with a yawn. Alec melted at the sight and picked up the tiny Warlock, who used to be a vampire, and cuddled him into his arms. Raphael made a happy noise before burying his head into Alec’s shoulder and his thumb migrate to his mouth and soon he was fast asleep.

 

“Do we have anything we can lay him down in? We can’t risk putting him in a bed incase he rolls off of it,” Alec asked turning to look at Magnus.

 

“Not really no,” Magnus responded.

 

“Why don’t you lay a duvet on the floor and lay him on that with a blanket over him?” Jesse asked, having composed herself now.

 

“Good idea Petasan kecilku,” Magnus replied and snapped his fingers making the duvet from his and Alec’s bed appear on the Livingroom floor. Magnus folded it over into quater’s before letting Alec lay the toddler down on it and magickly remove his trousers so the boy didn’t get to hot. Alec then grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and placed it over the slumbering toddler.

 

“We need to go shopping,” Alec said gazing down at the toddler before removing the boy’s thumb from his mouth making the boy whimper in discontent and return the thumb to his mouth, which made Alec scowl.

 

“Agreed,” Magnus mumbled with a grin plastered on his face but it vanished when Alec shook his head at him.

 

“One of us needs to stay here with him, we can’t both go,” Alec said and Magnus pouted at his boyfriend. “Why don’t you go with Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon to get Raphael all he needs. Transport all of the stuff here with a portal and we can set it all up,” Alec said indicating to himself and Jesse who nodded eagily. The two hated shopping, especially with Magnus because the Warlock made it almost impossible.

 

“OK,” Magnus sighed before walking out of the door with the before mentioned people leaving Alec and Jesse with the toddler laying asleep in-front of them.

 

“Was it really an accident that this happened?” Alec asked not moving his gaze from the toddler in-front of him, still sucking his thumb in his sleep.

 

“Yes. But I wouldn’t change it for the world now,” Jesse replied and Alec smiled slightly.

 

“Neither would I,” he admitted.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Raphael started to stir again and he felt that he was wet so he let out a whine of discontent and when it wasn’t answered he began to cry as any toddler would. He was lifted into a pair of strong arms almost imidiatly and Raphael knew it was Alec, his Papi. “What’s wrong Rapha?” Alec asked in a soothing voice, but the toddler continued to cry and grip Alec’s shirt in tight little fists. But Alec soon realised what the problem was from the squishy feeling of the diaper around Raphael’s hips. “Ah so that’s what’s wrong. It’s OK little one, lets go and get you changed,” Alec cooed before walking into the spare room, that was now a nursery for Raphael. It contained all the furnature needed already due to Magnus portaling it all over within the first half an hour of shopping. It included a changing table, crib, padded rocking chair with foot stool, a wadrobe and a dresser. Alec laid the toddler on the changing table much to his discontent and reached under it for the changing supplies that Magnus had also portled over and grabbed a diaper, wipes and diaper cream (just incase). “So Magnus is out shopping for everything you will need. We are going to become your guardians if that’s what you want. Magnus is going to help Jesse train you to become a Warlock and I’m going to teach you some things about being a Shadowhunter,” Alec said as he began changing the wet diaper around Raphael’s hips. “You’ll probably be with Magnus during the day, unless he has any clients. Then you’ll come to me at the Institute,” he continued as he rubbed a little cream onto the boys bottom where it was slightly red. “You’ll definatly have a good many people who would jump at the chance to watch you for us if we needed them to. But hopefully it wont come to that,” Alec said with a smile as he taped up the new diaper and lifted the, now much calmer, toddler into his arms and kissing the boys cheek. “Now let’s get some lunch into you.” It was only then that Raphael realised how hungry he was, and that he didn’t want blood like he normally would.

 

“Alec! Lunch is ready,” came Jesse’s yell from the kitchen making Alec smirk down at Raphael.

 

“I swear she has some Warlock telepathy to know what I’m thinking,” Alec teased which made Rapahel giggle, he had thought that about Magnus (his Ayah) many times in the past.

 

“I heard that,” Jesse chuckled from the door way.

 

“You were meant to,” Alec teases right back and Raphael looks confused between the two, he didn’t understand what was happening. The two tolerated each other before, that he remembered, but they had never been this close.

 

“War does that to a person. Besides we have a common enemy, me and Alec. Anyone who dares harm Magnus will have to fight between the two of us first to even think about getting to Magnus,” Jesse said when she spotted the look on the toddler’s face.

 

“She’s right. She’s also kind of like my little sister now,” Alec added.

 

“I’m older then you,” Jesse chuckled as she placed the plates onto the kitchen island and Alec situated Raphael into the booster seat that was attatched to one of the stools.

 

“Yeah but not in maturity or looks,” Alec counteracted and Jesse had to conceed that point because it was true after all. Jesse had been an enigma in many ways, most Warlock’s ceased aging at twenty-five but she had stopped aging at sixteen and although Warlock’s could appear older if they wanted to, Jesse had never managed to work out how to, but she didn’t care anymore.

 

“Foo’?” Raphael asked tugging on Alec’s sleeve.

 

“It’s coming Rapha,” Alec chuckled as he seated himself on the stool next to the toddler.

 

“Here you go Medianoche,” Jesse smiled and pushed a small toddler sized plate over to Raphael that had a sandwich on it cut into four squares. Raphael picked the white bread sandwich up in clumsy hands and gave it a sniff before sinking his teeth into it and chewing curiously and then swallowing before smiling and taking another bite from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had getting his face, hands and tee covered in the food making Alec and Jesse chuckle. Soon Raphael finished his sandwich and Jesse poured a bag of cheeto’s onto the boys plate and he swiftly ate them getting covered in cheese powder as well as peanut butter and jelly.

 

“Right I think someone needs a bath,” Alec chuckled before stripping Raphael of his ruined tee and placing it beside the sink to try and wash out the worst of the gunk while carrying the toddler to the bathroom. The bath already filled to a safe level for the toddler and the right temperature for the toddler. Alec chuckled once again before stripping the boy of his diaper and placing him into the bubble filled water and watched the toddler slap at the bubbles and water happily. Alec grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink and began to bath the toddler who wriggled and giggled happily as he was bathed. Too soon for Raphael’s liking Alec was lifting him out of the water and wrapping him up in a towel to dry him off and carrying him out to the nursery and laying him the changing table once more. Alec swiftly tapped up a fresh diaper about Raphael’s hips and picked the toddler up and blowing raspberries on his stomach making the toddler howl in laughter. Alec then realised that they had no more clothes for Raphael except for his sweatpants that they had taken off him to sleep. Alec carried the toddler back into the Livingroom and located said sweat pants and pulled them onto the toddler’s legs and tried to think of something to dress the boy in when a tee was held out in-front of him and he looked over to see Jesse handing him one.

 

“I popped out while you were in the bathroom and brought this for him. I cleaned it with magic so it’s safe for him to wear,” Jesse said. Alec unfolded the tee and smiled at what was written on it ‘My two daddies can beat up your one’. He tugged the black short sleeved tee over the toddler’s head and the boy smiled up at him before reaching out to be held once more and his thumb snuck into his mouth, but Alec grabbed it before it could.

 

“That’s dirty darling,” Alec said softly but he almost melted at the sad look Raphael gave him and the lip wobble.

 

“Try this on for size Medianoche,” Jesse smiled and slipped a pacifier between Raphael’s lips. The toddler gave an experimental suck before deciding he liked it and laid his head onto Alec’s shoulder contently and began to play with Alec’s hair. Alec looked at the pacifier it was pink and in the shape of a mouth biting onto the pacifier ring and it looked like a vampire’s mouth. Alec rolled his eyes at the sight of it but didn’t want to upset the toddler by taking it away so let him suckle on it contently.

 

“What should we do? Magnus hasn’t sent us any toys for him,” Alec said as he rocked from side to side slightly.

 

“Why don’t we put on the television and find some child safe cartoons?” Jesse suggested and Alec agreed so they found a channel that showed safe cartoons for young children and soon Raphael was captivated by them so Alec settled the boy onto the floor to allow him to watch the television show while he caught up on some paperwork and Jesse cleaned up the lunch things.

 

* * *

 

 

Another two hours passed before a portal appeared in the loft, Alec knew it was Magnus as no one else except for Jesse could portal directly into the apartment. Well and Catarina, Madzie, Tessa and Ragnor.

Simon stepped through first, looking a bit green around the gills as he did so; Jesse chuckled and passed him a drink of water and sat him down in one of the armchairs to help settle his stomach. Izzy stepped through next clutching several bags in her arms her heels clicking on the floor as she walked through. Clary and Jace came through together next both also clutching several bags of shopping and finally Magnus stepped through, also holding several bags of shopping. As soon as Raphael spotted Magnus he was on his feet and wobbly running over to the Warlock. “Ayah!” he squealed and everyone froze at that word and Magnus teared up slightly. “Papi! Look is Ayah!” Raphael said as he froze on the spot at that reaction and turned to Alec slightly confused as to why everyone was looking at him like they were. “Wight?” he asked, now doughting himself.

 

“Yes that’s right sayangku. Ayah was just being silly,” Magnus replied almost instantly and palced the bags on the floor so he could sweep Raphael into his arms and hug him close making the toddler coo before burying his face into Magnus’s neck.

 

“Miss you,” Raphael said.

 

“I missed you two sayangku,” Magnus replied smiling.

 

“Whewe go?” Raphael asked confused as he looked at Magnus.

 

“I went shopping for things for you,” Magnus replied.

 

“I told you that Rapha, remember?” Alec asked, having finally shook himself from the stupour.

 

“Yesh,” Raphael replied and nodded before snuggling back into Magnus’s arms. Magnus then noticed the pacifier on the floor and the tee that the toddler was now sporting and couldn’t help but chuckle at what it read.

 

“Someone got a bit messy eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich at lunch,” Jesse explained. “I brought the tee and pacifier while Alec was bathing Medianoche,” she added. Before clicking her fingers and banishing the pacifier. “I don’t think Alec liked the design and to be honest neither did I. But I couldn’t find any that I liked.”

 

“That’s OK Petasan kecilku, I brought plenty of them,” Magnus grinned before sitting gathering up some of the bags in one hand while the other cradled Raphael to his chest still and walked towards the nursery with everyone else following.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the evening was dedicated to everyone cooing over the different clothes that had been brought and Raphael becoming captivated by some of his new toys. His favourite became a stuffed bat that Simon had found and the toddler had yet to put down, although he had hated his time as a vampire it had still been an important time in his life and he liked to be able to remember it. After all if he hadn’t have been a vampire then he wouldn’t have met Magnus and that didn’t sit well with Raphael at all.

Soon Jesse declared it dinner time and went to the kitchen to quickly make something for everyone while Alec chose one of the new pacifier’s and slipped it into Raphael’s mouth. The shield was blue with a white circle in the middle that had a blue cow jumping over a green moon on it and Alec instantly loved it. Raphale sucked on it contently as he took one hand from his Papi and a hand of his Ayah before walking between them to the kitchen for a dinner of pasta with cheese sauce. Alec and Magnus took turns feeding the pasta to Raphael and passing him his sippy cup of water to drink from every few mouthfulls. Hardly anything got into Raphael’s pelican bib due to being fed by his father’s so there was minimal clean up afterwards. Alec just wiped the boys hands and face clean with a baby wipe once he had finished. Magnus then whisked the boy off to change his diaper. Alec followed after them, leaving everyone else to clean up the kitchen, not that they minded.

Alec rumaged through the dresser and picked out a pair of grey footie pajamas that had black cuffs and a black coller with black stars printed on it. Alec thought it was adorable and passed it over to Magnus who smiled and pulled the pajamas onto Raphael who was yawning around his new pacifier all ready and rubbing his eyes with tiny fists. “He’s had a long day,” Alec commented as the two watched their baby fight sleep.

 

“That he has,” Magnus agreed before picking the boy up and cradling him in his arms before sitting in the rocking chair and slowly begning to rock back and forth while Alec laid Raphael’s bat in his arms and the two wathced as their baby closed his eyes and soon was snoring sofly with little baby snores. Magnus carefully laid the boy into his crib and Alec covered him with his blanket before carefully removing the toy from his arms and setting it at the bottom of the crib where it wouldn’t accidently fall on Raphael in the night a suffocate him. The two just stood and watched as Raphael slept, his tiny chest falling up and down as he breathed and they just drunk in the sight of him as Alec had his arms wound around Magnus’s waist and Magnus leant back against him his arms crossed over Alec’s and his head lent on Alec’s shoulder. The two couldn’t believe how lucky they were and they wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

* * *

 

 

**Translations**

 

Papi= Daddy

Petasan kecilku= My little firecracker

Ayah= Papa

Medianoche= Midnight

sayangku= my baby

 

Nursery

Crib-> Changing Table-> Wardrobe-> Dresser->

Rocking Chair->

 

 

Diapers->   Tee->   Pacifier 1-> Bat-> Pacifier 2->

Pyjamas-> Blanket->


	2. Day At The Institute

Raphael woke slowly and yawned widely, his pacifier slipping from his parted lips and falling to the mattress off his crib. The toddler stretched his arms above his head before opening his eyes and glancing around the room. The sun was beating through the curtains over Raphael’s window casting light around his nursery but the toddler frowned when he realised he was alone. The toddler hauled himself onto his feet, his legs shaking slightly, and peered over the railing of his crib. “Ayah? Papi?” he called and felt his lip begin to wobble when no body came to him and he heard the heart wrenching wail before he even realised it was him making the noise. The toddler heard a crash from the room next to his and second later his door was thrown open and his Ayah and Papi ran into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus and Alec were jerked awake by the sound of Raphael wailing his little heart out. The two immediately jumped into action, Alec crashing into the beside table as he did so. The two ran into the nursery, Magnus’s hands alight with magic and Alec welding a seraph blade which he kept beside the bed at all times.

Once the two realised that Raphael was in no danger did the two relax and Magnus distinguished the magic around his hands before approaching the crib. “Now now bayi laki-laki, what’s all this noise for? Hmm?” Magnus asked lifting Raphael into his arms.

 

“Ayah an’ Papi no hewe!” Raphael sobbed clinging to Magnus’s pajama shirt.

 

“Oh sayangku, we were only next door,” Magnus soothed running his hand through Raphael’s curls to sooth the sobbing toddler.

 

“You no come,” Raphael sobbed and it broke the parents’ hearts to hear.

 

“We are sorry sayangku,” Magnus soothed, he watched Alec return his blade to the bedroom before returning to the nursery and wrapping his arms around both Magnus and Raphael placing a kiss on the toddler’s head until he calmed down.

 

“There’s our happy boy again,” Alec whispered in Raphael’s ear making the toddler giggle at the ticklish feeling of it and Alec scowled as he watched the toddler’s thumb slowly migrate to his mouth. Alec swiftly snatched the pacifier from the crib and replaced the toddler’s thumb with it. Magnus then laid Raphael on the changing table and swiftly changed his diaper while Alec distracted him. The family then went to the kitchen to find Jesse plating up some pancakes with her ear buds in her ears and her head bobbing to the beat of whatever song she was listening to. Magnus smirked and handed Raphael to Alec before beginning to sneak up on Jesse only to deflate when she spoke.

 

“Don’t even think about it Magnus,” she said before turning around and glaring at her older brother. She pulled her ear buds from her ears and turned off her MP4 player

 

“How did you know it was me?” Magnus asked slightly offended and Jesse rolled her eyes in reply.

 

“Our magic is connected you dimwit,” Jesse replied.

 

“Err. . . excuse you don’t talk to your brother like that,” Magnus said glaring at his sister, only for her to roll her eyes again at him.

 

“Whatever Mags, eat your breakfast,” Jesse said shoving a plate of pancakes at him before passing two plates to Alec, one for Alec and one for Raphael. “His have cooled to a safe temperature,” she added and Alec nodded before cutting the pancakes into small bite sized pieces and handing them to Raphael to eat by himself (once Magnus had placed a bib around the boys neck). “So who’s watching Medianoche today?” Jesse asked as she settled herself on a stool.

 

“I am,” Magnus replied as Alec nodded.

 

“I have work at the Institute that I can’t avoid, mores to the pity,” Alec replied. “I would much rather spend time with the baby and Magnus,” he added.

 

“Wouldn’t we all like to spend the day with Medianoche,” Jesse replied and chuckled at the insulted look Magnus was now sporting.

 

* * *

 

 

Once breakfast was over Jesse cleaned the dishes with magic before she went to her own shower and Alec went to the master shower. Alec was finished first and swiftly dressed in his black suit pants, a navy blue shirt and a black blazer before then pulling on his Doc Marten boots. He the tried to style his hair a little bit, so it didn’t look like he had just got out of bed. Once Alec was satisfied with his look he returned to the Livingroom to find Magnus carrying Raphael back into the room wearing a pair of black overalls and a long sleeved red bodysuit and a pair of red socks. “Papi!” Raphael cooed when he spotted Alec and reached his arms out for him and Alec gladly took his baby into his arms and cuddled the toddler while placing a kiss on Magnus’s cheek.

Jesse soon came into the room wearing her black kevlar jeans, a burgundy long sleeved tee and her black leather trench coat. Her hair was spiked up in a mohawk today with red stripes running through it. “Where are the others? it’s already seven fifty-five,” Jesse commented, and just as she finished talking there was a knock on the door. There whole family now lived in the apartment block bellow Magnus’s loft. Jesse brought it off of the old owner and the occupants all ‘mysteriously’ received letters for better job opportunities that meant they had to leave the city. Jesse then redecorated the apartments and rented them out cheap to her friends and family.

Jesse swung the door open with magic and watched their friends troop into the room ready to portal to the Institute as they did every morning. “Morning all,” Simon grinned as he walked in.

 

“Morning Simon,” Jesse replied while Magnus and Alec nodded at Simon. “Right we all ready to go?” Jesse asked and as soon as she said this Raphael seemed to realise that Alec was leaving and gripped onto the man’s blazer before beginning to cry.

 

“Hay now Moonshine, what’s all this?” Alec asked rubbing his hand up and down Raphael’s back.

 

“No weave Papi!” he screamed into the fabric of Alec’s shirt.

 

“Oh Moonshine, I have to go to work. But I’ll be home soon OK?” Alec soothed running his hand up and down Raphael’s back but the sobbing toddler just shook his head.

 

“Monsta get Papi!” Raphael howled and they all knew that meant demons.

 

“No Moonshine they wont. Papi is going to be in boring meetings with Clave representative’s all day,” Alec soothed and he managed to pry the screaming toddler away from him with the help of both Magnus and Jesse. The toddler threw a complete fit when he realised he was now in Magnus’s arms and not Alec’s.

 

“Go, he’ll be fine!” Magnus cried and carried the toddler from the room and into the nursery. Jesse swiftly opened a portal and everyone stepped through into Alec’s office at the Institute.

 

“Wow, I didn’t think he would take it that bad,” Alec said flopping into his chair and placing a closed fist over his heart.

 

“Now I know how Magnus must have felt when I used to throw those fits when he had to leave after our training sessions when I was little,” Jesse said placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec sighed before standing up again to head towards the ops centre to give out assignments for the day with his family and friends following behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“OK, Clary and Simon you two will be going to the wolf pack and gathering all the information they have on this rouge werewolf and why he or she is working with demons and how they are able to do so. Isabelle, Jace and Jesse you will be tracking the werewolf and possibly any demons he or she may be working with. You all know your assignments, stay as safe as you can and work as a team,” Alec said and then dismissed everyone before almost being bowled over by an excitable toddler who ran into his legs.

 

“Papi!” the toddler screamed grinning up at Alec who looked down at the toddler startled.

 

“Sorry Alexander! I told him we were going to wait for you in your office but he heard your voice and was off before I could grab him. He’s still a fast little sucker when he wants to be,” Magnus apologised as he approached Alec who now had Raphael sitting in his arms and babbling about something that Alec couldn’t understand.

 

“It’s OK Magnus. But what do I owe this visit?” Alec asked, generally curious.

 

“I have to meet with a client, last minute and I can’t take him with me,” Magnus replied indicating to Raphael who was now entertaining himself by playing with some of Alec’s shirt buttons. “Caterina is working so can’t take him and Ragnor is busy himself and can’t take him either. I have no one else to watch him as everyone else I trust is here,” he added.

 

“It’s OK Magnus he can stay here with me,” Alec soothed.

 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah. He will probably sleep through my meeting this morning any way as it’s around nap time and the same with one of my meetings this afternoon,” Alec replied.

 

“OK thank you,” Magnus said sagging in relief.

 

“It’s no trouble Magnus. As I said this morning I would much rather spend time with my baby. Unfortunately I don’t get you in the deal as well, but you will just have to make it up to me tonight,” Alec replied with a smile before kissing Magnus. Magnus then pecked Raphael on the head before making a portal in the middle of the ops centre and disappearing.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec returned to his office after making his rounds that morning it was to find three bags of things in his office. Raphael’s diaper bag was placed close to his desk where Alec could change the boy without him being on show to everyone in the room. Another bag contained toys for Raphael to play with and his playpen was set up on the other side of his desk with a sleep mat already set up inside it for when Alec needed it. In the last bag was spare pacifier’s, Raphael’s toy bat that he had named Vamp and plenty of changes of clothes just in case. Alec smiled at how organised Magnus was before placing Raphael into the playpen and passing him his bat before emptying the toys from the toy bag into the playpen for the toddler to entertain himself while Alec went over the itinerary for his first meeting of the day.

 

Just before Alec’s meeting was about to begin Raphael was yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly so Alec picked the boy up and changed his diaper before wrapping him up in his star covered blanket until only his face was visible. Alec had also tucked his bat into the blanket with him and he ensured that he had his pacifier in his mouth before turning the boys face into his chest and slowly humming to the boy in hopes of getting him to sleep before the Clave representatives arrived.

No such luck. Just as Raphael was dropping off there came a knock at the door that startled him awake again and he whined but Alec soon soothed him once again before calling out for the people at the door to enter. They all froze at the sight before them until someone spoke up. “Mr Lightwood what is that?” the voice asked.

 

“This is my son,” Alec replied not looking away from Raphael as the toddler looked up at him with sad and sleepy eyes.

 

“Mr Lightwood this is highly irregular,” the same voice responded.

 

“Well I apologise but there was no one available to watch him as his aunts and uncles are out on missions for the day and his Ayah had to meet an emergency client,” Alec responded. “He is almost asleep and will likely sleep through our meeting so he will be no problem and will not interrupt the meeting,” Alec replied with a tone that didn’t leave room for negotiation. With that everyone settled into chairs and soon Raphael was fast asleep so Alec stood up and laid the boy down on the sleep mat on his stomach before returning to his seat and the meeting began.

 

An hour into the meeting Alec heard Raphael begin to move around in discomfort and as his blanket dislodged slightly and foul smelling odour fermented the air making the Clave representative that was talking freeze mid sentence and crinkle his nose in distaste. “By the Angel what is that god awful smell?” he asked covering his nose and mouth with his hand. Alec rolled his eyes and got up from behind his desk moving his chair back slightly and laying out the changing supplies he needed before snapping on a pair of latex gloves and picking Raphael up, who still wasn’t fully awake yet but was still making discontented noises. Alec laid the boy down on the changing mat that was out of view of the representatives and opened the diaper to the foul mess and odour inside making some of the representatives gag involuntarily. Alec quickly got to work wiping away as much of the mess as he could with the front of the diaper and then lifting it away before cleaning up the boy with the wipes and then rubbing a little cream onto the boys bottom which was a little red again. Once that was done he swiftly tapped up a new diaper and took of the gloves and placed them in the disposable diaper sack along with the diaper and tying it off before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Alec smiled at Magnus’s thoughtfulness and smiled even more when a sweet smell fermented the air getting rid of the odour that had come from Raphael’s diaper. Raphael was awake now and staring up at Alec with sleepy eyes slowly sucking on his pacifier and his hand curled around the wing of his bat.

 

“Hay Moonshine, did you sleep well?” Alec asked smiling down at the toddler who nodded slowly and lifted his arms up opening and closing his free hand in the universal gesture to be picked up. Alec happily obliged and cradled the boy to his chest his legs on either side of Alec’s hips and his head resting tiredly on his Alec’s chest. Alec rubbed his hand up and down Raphael’s back as the toddler slowly woke and restarted the conversation that the representatives had been having before Raphael needed changing. Soon Raphael sat himself up more and surveyed the room still sucking on his pacifier and when his eyes landed on all of the people in the room he blushed and dove back into Alec’s chest hiding his face. Alec returned to rubbing his hand soothingly up and down the toddler’s back and soon he relaxed enough to want to get down and play so Alec settled him back into the playpen and the toddler toddled over to his toys.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting was finally over by eleven thirty and Alec knew that Raphael was hungry by the rumbling of the toddler’s stomach so he called an end to the meeting and agreed to schedule another in a weeks time. Once the last representative had left Alec lent back in his chair and groaned loudly making Raphael look up at him and Alec smiled down at his baby. “Shall we go and see if the others are back and have some lunch?” Alec asked and Raphael smiled behind his pacifier before nodding his head and lifting his arms up to be picked up which Alec happily obliged and carried the boy from the office feeling the boys bat toy bumping into his back as he walked. As they walked into the ops centre they found the whole group standing around a monitor and talking about something and Alec hoped it would be safe for small ears as he approached. “Hay guys how did your mission’s go?” Alec asked as he approached.

 

“Hay Alec, they went fine,” Jace replied.

 

“Our reports will be on your desk in about two hours,” Jesse added with an easy going grin and then her eyes landed on the toddler clinging to Alec as he looked around the room, his pacifier hanging on the clip that was attached to his overalls. “Well hello Medianoche what are you doing here?” Jesse asked smiling at the toddler who grinned back at Jesse before moving his arms towards her asking to be held. Alec obliged and passed the toddler to Jesse who gladly settled the toddler onto her hip.

 

“Magnus had to see a client in an emergency and couldn’t take him. So he brought him here,” Alec replied.

 

“I’m surprised the people from the Clave allowed for you to have him in the room,” Jace commented.

 

“They almost didn’t but I pointed out that he was my son and there was no one else to look after him and that he would most likely sleep through most of the meeting as he was almost asleep anyway. He only woke up when he needed a change. I can’t believe how many of them were disturbed by the smell, we smell worst things in our job,” Alec added rolling his eyes.

 

“Well has he been fed?” Clary asked looking at the toddler who was babbling something to Jesse who was nodding along to whatever the toddler was saying.

 

“No that’s why we came here to see if you guys were back and wanted to grab lunch,” Alec replied.

 

“Well then we better get you fed then Medianoche hadn’t we?” Jesse asked the cooing toddler.

 

“P’ease Tante Jesse,” Raphael replied surprising Jesse slightly but she just rolled with it and smiled at the toddler before walking towards the cafeteria.

 

“What did he just call her?” Simon asked confused.

 

“Tante is one translation for Aunt or Auntie in Indonesian,” Alec replied with a smile on his face.

 

“Aw that’s cute,” Simon smiled and they all followed the toddler and the Warlock/Shadowhunter to the cafeteria for some much needed lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the toddler was fed he seemed to be full of energy and was running around Simon and Jace making both men dizzy as they tried to keep up with him. “Catch me Unca Jace! Catch me  Tío  Si!” Raphael giggled as he ran around them.  If any of them were surprised at what Raphael had just called Simon and Jace they didn’t show it. 

 

“How can he have so much energy?” Simon complained.

 

“He’s a toddler that’s just had food,” Jace replied as he flopped into a chair next to Clary, already exhausted from chasing the toddler.

 

“Auntie Cway pway!” Raphael demanded stopping in-front of Clary and Jace and crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look menacing but it just made him look cute.

 

“Why don’t we draw in Papi’s office instead?” Clary asked and the toddler seemed to consider it for a moment before finally nodding his head in agreement.

 

“Wif Papi, Auntie Cwawy, Unca Jace, Tante Jesse, Tío Simon and Tía Izzwy?” Raphael asked his glamoured eyes wide and pleading.

 

“Absolutely,” Clary agreed nodding.

 

“Okies,” Raphael nodded end lifted his arms up for Clary to carry him to Alec’s office and the redhead gladly obliged.

 

 

Twenty minutes later Raphael was once more asleep and Alec had another meeting to attend, but he had to attend it in the ops centre this time. “Go on we can watch him and finish our reports,” Jesse said waving Alec away.

 

“You sure?” Alec asked.

 

“Yes. How hard can it be? he’s asleep and if he wakes up one of us will come and get you,” Jesse replied.

 

“OK,” Alec agreed and took one more look at his baby before leaving the room to complete his second to last meeting of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael slept for two hours and in that time Alec had completed one meeting and was just getting ready to start the next one as a portal opened up in his office and Magnus stepped out of it. “Well that was a waste of my time,” he growled but softened when he spotted his baby just slowly waking up, he had missed his baby during the day and was happy to see him again.

 

“Ayah? Papi?” Raphael asked as he slowly opened his eyes and spotted both men looking down at him.

 

“Hello sayangku,” Magnus smiled and Raphael smiled as well before lifting his arms up towards Magnus who lifted him up and kissed his cheek. “Oh I think someone needs a diaper change,” Magnus said as he felt the diaper squish when he cuddled the toddler closer. Alec chuckled as this reminded him of the diaper change during the meeting and regaled Magnus with the tale as the Warlock changed the sleepy toddler’s diaper. Magnus was howling with laughter at the end and struggling to get Raphael dressed again so Alec had to finish getting the overall’s back into place after snapping the snaps closed at the crotch of Raphael’s bodysuit.

 

“Papi is Ayah ‘k?” Raphael asked when he saw the tears of laughter running down Magnus’s face.

 

“He’s fine Moonshine,” Alec soothed and soon Magnus had composed himself enough to take Raphael back into his arms.

 

“I’m fine sayangku something Papi told me made me laugh is all,” Magnus soothed.

 

“OK,” Raphael replied and snuggled himself into Magnus’s arms. He had missed his Ayah during the day, even though he had had fun with his Papi and his aunts and uncles.

 

“Are you finished with meetings for the day?” Magnus asked swaying on the spot as he did so.

 

“No I have one more meeting to attend with the head of the London Institute and Tessa and then I’ll be finished,” Alec replied. “To be honest you could be a great help in the meeting so don’t feel the need to leave,” Alec added after a pause.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude,” Magnus said, even though it would be nice to Tessa again after the war he had only seen her once.

 

“I’m sure. Plus Tessa would kill us both if she found out who we were keeping her from,” Alec pointed out indicating to Raphael who was playing with one of Magnus’s many necklaces.

 

“Point taken,” Magnus chuckled and adjusted Raphael on his hip.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night once the meetings had finished (it over ran by an hour and a half because Tessa was cooing over Raphael so much) everyone was portaled home by Jesse and sat themselves down to another home cooked meal. Magnus then bathed Raphael and got him dressed before passing him to Alec who sat in the rocking chair and started to sing a lullaby to the toddler. “Black is for hunting through the night. For death and mourning the colour is white. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown. And red to call the enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn. Blue banners for when the lost return. Flame for the birth of Nephilim, and to wash away our sins. Grey for knowledge best untold. Bone for those who don’t grow old. Saffron lights the victory march. Green to mend out broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers. And bronze to summon wicked powers.” It was an old Shadowhunter lullaby and it did the trick, Raphael was soon asleep and both parents smiled down at their baby before Alec stood up and laid the toddler in his crib and Magnus covered him with his blanket and the two lent over to kiss his forehead goodnight. This time Magnus remembered the take the baby monitor with them as they left the room, not wanting a repeat of what had happened that morning, something that Jesse still had not stopped teasing them about.

 

* * *

 

 

**Translations**

 

Ayah= Papa (Indonesian)

Papi= Daddy (Spanish)

bayi laki-laki= Baby Boy (Indonesian)

sayangku= my baby (Indonesian)
    
    
    Medianoche= Midnight (Spanish)

Tante= Aunt/Auntie (Indonesian)
    
    
    Tío= Uncle (Spanish)
    Tía= Auntie (Spanish)

 


	3. Where's The Baby?

A/N- this chapter is full of Angst, kidnap, slight child abuse as well as Paedophilia (not towards Raphael!) but if this upsets you I encourage you to skip to the next chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael panted in fear as he looked around the room he was in, it was dark and there were no glowing stars on the ceiling there was no night-light in the room to keep the shadows at bay. He was in a crib but it wasn’t his crib. The mattress wasn’t covered and all he had was a rough thin blanket in there with him. There were no windows in the room and only one door that lead to god knows where. Raphael just wanted his Ayah and his Papi but he didn’t dare cry out for them because the last time that had happened the bad man had come in and hurt him so Raphael quickly learned that making noise only brought pain. Not that he wasn’t in pain anyway, his diaper hadn’t been changed since he got here and it was leaking everywhere making his bottom and crotch itch and burn terribly and every-time he moved it made tears spring into his eyes. Raphael shivered as he continued to pant and pulled the thin blanket around his (almost) naked frame and tucked his filthy thumb into his mouth, he didn’t know how long he had been here or even where here is and he just wanted to go home. He needed to know if Papi was OK, the last time he had seen him he was laying on the ground not moving with blood dripping though his dark hair until he felt darkness cloud his own vision. When he had woken up he had been in this room all alone. He had cried for his Papi and Ayah then, begging them to come to him but when the door opened it revealed a frail looking man with white/silver hair and eyes he looked grizzled and angry as he approached Raphael. His nails were long and claw like and there was dirt and blood caked into them. “Would you shut up you little brat!” he had snapped at the toddler scaring him so much that he wet himself which just made him cry more, that was until he felt the punch across his face. His cry had cut off in shock and then the hits were raining down on his poor body until he was bloody, bruised and had several broken bones. The man had left again and had only returned once with a cup of dirty water that Raphael had drunk greedily, spilling most of it on himself and the crib mattress. The man had sneered at him before stripping him of his wet clothes and tossing them somewhere before hitting the little boy again in disgust. He had then left again and Raphael hadn’t seen him since.

Raphael felt the tears spill down his chubby cheeks but he silenced his sobs before they could be heard. He didn’t like what followed, and even though his magic had healed his injuries he didn’t want them to reoccur. He just hoped his Papi and Ayah would be here soon, he knew they hadn’t forgotten him and he knew they would be looking for him regardless of what the man had said when he had begged for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec and Magnus were in a frenzy it had been three days since Raphael had been kidnapped. Alec had taken the toddler to the local park, the little boy had loved it. He had played on all of the toys and when Alec said it was time to go home he went willingly. But as they were walking past an alleyway by the park Alec had felt a sharp pain in his head that had knocked him out, when he woke again it was to Magnus calling his name frantically. Magnus had received a text from Alec’s phone with a picture of Alec unconscious and a picture of Raphael unconscious and tied up in the back of a car. They found the phone only a few feet away completely destroyed and no sign of their baby anywhere.

They had spent the last three days trying to work out who had taken Raphael and why they had taken him, no one had contacted either of them to demand anything and they didn’t even know if Raphael was even alive any more. Hope was the only thing keeping them going and the fact that Jesse could still sense Raphael’s magic. But finally they had had a break through, someone had seen something. A Mundane had seen a silver haired man bundling a toddler into a car, they hadn’t thought anything off it until they had seen the report on the Mundane news curtsy of Luke. The man the Mundane had seen was their rouge werewolf that had been working with Demons, the werewolf’s name was Tyler Smith, aged thirty-five when he had been turned and he had been a drug addict before then. They had discovered that he had been using a rouge Warlock to summon demons for him to get a hold of Yin Fen. He had taken their baby to use him as payment for his next hit and they knew they needed to find him fast. They didn’t know how much Yin Fen the werewolf had or how fast it would run out. There only hope would be to find the Warlock that Smith was using to summon the demons, but they had nothing to go on. “We are no closer to finding him!” Alec snapped as he flung something across his office that smashed against the wall.

 

“We are trying Alec,” Izzy said trying to placate her brother.

 

“Well try harder!” Alec snapped whirling on her and even she backed up at the look in his eyes, a look he hadn’t even got when they were trying to track Jace when Valentine took him. This look was of pure rage and a promise of death, pain and torture. Alec was out of control with worry for his baby and so was Magnus, but Magnus had become more withdrawn. He didn’t talk any more and just sat sullenly in the corner all day, he only spoke to Alec and that always ended up with either Magnus in tears or the two arguing. Everything was falling apart and their friends could only watch on as their relationship became strained because Alec blamed himself for what happened to Raphael and because Magnus was exhausted trying to prove to Alec that what happened wasn’t his fault.

 

Suddenly the door to Alec office banged open and in the door way stood Jesse, her hair dishevelled and she had her head down but was glaring at them through lowered eyelids but she had a smirk painted on her face, the look was positively evil. “What do you want?” Alec snapped.

 

“I brought you a present,” was all she said before shoving someone to the floor in the middle of the room. The person was bound and gagged by magic and was writhing on the floor as if in pain. “Meet Gellart Ogborn your rouge Warlock who’s been working with Smith to summon the demons so he could gain his Yin Fen,” Jesse spat and kicked said Warlock in the side and everyone heard the ribs crack. Ogborn looked young in Warlock standards, except for Jesse of course. Jesse used her magic to tie Ogborn to Alec’s chair and removed the gag before forcing a potion down the Warlock’s throat.

 

“Truth potion,” Ogborn spat and recoiled at the reptilian look that Jesse sent his way.

 

“That’s right Ogborn,” Jesse sneered before stepping aside and allowing Alec to start questioning the Warlock.

 

“Are you the Warlock working with Tyler Smith?” Alec asked.

 

“Yes,” Ogborn gurgled as if it burnt his throat to say it and it probably did as the potion worked much like the soul sword and forced the person to tell the truth weather they wanted to or not.

 

“Why?” Alec demanded.

 

“He paid handsomely. All those little boys,” Ogborn said running his tongue over his lips at the thought making everyone in the room balance and gag at the thought.

 

“He paid you with young boys?” Alec asked in aghast. “How old?!” he demanded.

 

“Oh yes he paid me handsomely. They all ranged from sixteen to seventeen, all virgin’s of course. I wouldn’t have anything else,” the Warlock replied.

 

“Why?” Alec asked.

 

“He wanted to summon demons for his drug obsession I refused at first until he offered me anything in return. Of course he had to come up with not only payment for me but for the demon’s as well. Each time it was something different. This time it was the life of a Warlock child, he wanted to drain the Immortality from the child and make it mortal,” Ogborn replied.

 

“Why would you agree to it? Destroying you own kind?” Alec asked spitting the questions at the Warlock.

 

“My own kind? These people are no longer my kind! They are lap dogs to the Clave and the Accords! Well I am not!” the Warlock spat in reply. “I want to replenish the world with real Warlock’s, those who do not follow the Clave blindly,” he added glaring over at Magnus who flinched slightly.

 

“You disgust me,” Alec growled. “Where is Smith now?” Alec demanded.

 

“On the outskirts of New York, I don’t know exactly where. He would find me and take me to his place blindfolded so I never knew the way,” Ogborn replied and blood seeped from the corner’s of his mouth.

 

“He’s telling half truths. The potion is wearing off,” Jesse said when she spotted the blood and forced the Warlock’s head back and poured more of the potion down his throat making the Warlock choke and gag spitting more blood onto the floor.

 

“Where is Smith,” Alec growled and the Warlock couldn’t help but reveal his whereabouts before collapsing choking on his own blood. Magnus cleared the blood from his airways and then magicked the magic suppressing cuffs onto his wrists allowing the Shadowhunters to take him to the cells ready to be transported to Idris. “Let’s go get our baby,” Alec said clutching Magnus’s hand in his own and looking into his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Magnus replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael coughed into the mattress shivering once more but trying to keep quite. The toddler had curled himself up into a ball in the crib feeling more urine and faeces leaking out of his overflowing diaper and the burning reaching a crescendo on his skin making him have to bite his arm to distract him from the pain and stop himself crying out. He was beginning to lose hope and he was so hungry, all he had been given was one cup of dirty water and some bread crumbs to eat. Just enough to keep alive but not enough to sustain him. He missed his Tante Jesse’s cooking, he even missed Tía Izzy’s attempts at cooking. He missed his Papi singing to him and he missed his Ayah making sparks for him to play with to try and tune up his own magic. He missed Tío Simon’s incessant talking, he missed Uncle Jace ‘training’ with him (meaning chasing as the tickle monster and then ticking him for all he was worth when Jace caught him), he missed Auntie Clary drawing with him and he missed Grandpa Luke letting him ride on his back when he was a wolf and riding on his shoulders when he wasn’t. He even missed Maia and Lily playing with him. He just wanted to go home, he felt the tears before he heard the sobs, but he couldn’t stop once he had started. Even when he heard the heavy footfalls heading his way. The door banged open but instead of the pain he was expecting he felt familiar magic was over him and his diaper rash/acid burns were healed in an instant and he was in a fresh diaper. Familiar arms picked him up and cradled him to them he could hear a familiar heart beat in his ear and could feel the other person sobbing as well and soon he felt another pair of arms around him and another chest pressed against his back.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus heard the sobbing first and followed the sound to the door leading to the cellar. Clary had already opened a portal and had taken Smith through it with Simon, Jace and Izzy leaving Magnus, Alec and Jesse to search the house for any demons and more importantly for Raphael. Magnus opened the door and started down the stairs and came to the door at the bottom and he could hear the sobbing more clearly now and he kicked the door open with a bang before hurrying into the room. His heart shattered at the sight of his baby curled up into a ball in a filthy crib covered in nothing but a thin blanket and the smell of stale urine and faeces hung heavy in the air. Magnus approached the crib and let is magic flare around his hands as he gently touched his sons back and hissed at the nappy rash and acid burns he detected on his babies bottom and crotch. Magnus poured healing magic into the tiny body healing the rash and burns. He then used magic to change the overflowing diaper into a clean one before picking up the toddler and cradling him to his chest and letting out a sob himself. He felt the presence more then saw the presence of Alec as the Shadowhunter walked around in-front of Magnus and wrapped his arms around him and Raphael. They had found him, they had found their baby and they were never letting him go again.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael cried himself to sleep and Magnus used his magic to conjure a pair of Raphael’s pyjamas from the loft, the footed pyjamas were grey with orange cuffs and an orange coller with black bats printed all over it. Magnus paired it with a plain grey bodysuit and swiftly he dressed Raphael before conjuring one of his other pacifier’s as his other one was lost in the kidnapping. The shield and ring of the pacifier were transparent while the circle in the middle was white with different coloured stars on it that looked like a crayon drawing. Magnus slipped the pacifier between his baby’s lips and watched as he immediately started sucking on it in distress, distress in his dreams that Alec and Magnus couldn’t help or save him from. “Come on cintaku let’s take our baby home,” Alec said, he seemed much clamer then he had in the last three days and Magnus nodded allowing Alec to steer him from the room and back upstairs where Jesse was waiting with a portal directly to the loft.

 

* * *

 

 

When Raphael awoke he was confused, he was warm and his bottom didn’t burn anymore. He still felt hungry and thirsty but he could feel the soothing nipple of a pacifier in his mouth. He felt the softness of his favourite blanket over him and something. . .or two somethings, heavy across his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the bright lights that asulted his eyes from being in the dark for so long. He couldn’t held the whine that left his lips and criged when he felt the two things tense across his stomach but instead of painful blows he felt the calming flow of magic around him and he slowly opened his eyes and realised the curtains had been drawn across the window’s drowning out most of the sunlight. He turned his head to the right and was met by the sight of his Ayah, his eyes unglmaoured and worried looking. Raphael’s breath hitched in his chest and he turned his head to the other side to see the worried look mirroed in the chocolate eyes of his Papi, they had found him. He was home. Raphael coudln’t help the wail that left his tiny body, a wail of reliefe and a wail that was trying to get rid of all of the fear and pain from his tiny body and mind. He heard someone singing to him and someone rocking him, it was his favourite lullaby. “Black is for hunting through the night. For death and mourning the colour is white. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown. And red to call the enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn. Blue banners for when the lost return. Flame for the birth of Nephilim, and to wash away our sins. Grey for knowledge best untold. Bone for those who don’t grow old. Saffron lights the victory march. Green to mend out broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers. And bronze to summon wicked powers.” Raphael knew that it was his Papi singing to him and he knew that it was his Ayah rocking him and soon he stopped crying and just hiccuped cuddled in the arms of his father’s safe once more.

 

* * *

 

 

**Translations**

 

Indonesian:

Ayah= Papa

Tante= Auntie/Aunt
    
    
    cintaku= my love

 

 

Spanish:

Papi= Daddy
    
    
    Tía= Aunt
    Tío= Uncle  
      
      
    Pyjamas->    Pacifier-> 


	4. Fighting

It was now week three of everyone camping out at the loft after Raphael was returned home from his kidnapping. No one wanted to leave the boy, more for their own selfish need to know that he was OK and really at home. Jesse had Clary and Izzy camping out in her room after Jesse magicked up a triple bunk bed that was all double beds. Jesse slept on the top with Izzy in the middle and Clary at the bottom. Jace and Simon camped out in the Livingroom each sleeping on a couch themselves. For the first three nights everyone was woken several times with Raphael screaming and crying, although sometimes he cried silently and Simon was alerted by the smell of salt in the air, despite no longer being a vampire Simon still had the heightened senses of one.

The toddler also had a melt down whenever Alec or Magnus were out of sight and if both of them were gone his magic reacted and pinned everyone away from him until one or both of them returned.

Slowly the toddler was getting better and was allowing his parents out of his sight for short periods of time, but only if he was with one of his Aunts or Uncles.

Slowly Raphael opened his eyes and glanced around his bedroom, he was in his crib with the light of the sun slowly climbing across the floor towards him. The toddler sat up and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his bat from the foot of the crib and hugging it close to him before standing in his crib gripping his blanket by the corner in his other hand. “Papi? Ayah?” he called before sticking his fist in his mouth and sucking on that and the corner of his blanket. The door finally opened as the silent tears fell down the boys face, but he soon brightened when he saw Alec standing in the doorway looking dishevelled and exhausted. “Papi,” Raphael smiled and Alec couldn’t help but smile in return.

 

“Hello Moonshine, how are we this morning?” Alec asked as he picked the toddler up.

 

“OK,” Raphael replied snuggling into Alec’s arms.

 

“Hay Rapha do you know something?” Alec asked whispering in Raphael’s ear like he was about to reveal some big secret that he didn’t want the rest of the household to know.

 

“Wha’ Papi?” Raphael asked looking up at Alec with wide innocent, but haunted, eyes.

 

“You slept through the night with no nightmares!” Alec said in a cheerful voice and Raphael beamed at that.

 

“Yeah!” he cheered.

 

“I think that deserves waffles for breakfast. What do you think?” Alec asked pressing a kiss to the side of Raphael’s head.

 

“Wa’les! Wa’les! Yeah yeah yeah!” Raphael cheered throwing up his arms in a victory stance, almost hitting Alec in the face with his bat. “Oops, sowwy Papi,” he said before pressing a sloppy kiss to Alec’s cheek.

 

“That’s OK Moonshine. Now let's get this diaper changed and we can go and wake up Jace and Simon and have waffles,” Alec said and laid the toddler on the changing table. Raphael babbled away to his bat as Alec changed him and didn’t notice his Ayah entering the room until he looked up at the kiss that was pressed to the side of his head.

 

“Ayah! Ayah!” he giggled.

 

“Ah there’s my happy boy,” Magnus cooed running his hand through Raphael’s soft baby hair.

 

“Ayah wa’les!” Raphael giggled and Magnus’s eyebrows drew inwards in confusion.

 

“Wales?” he asked and couldn’t help but smile at the face Raphael pulled before shaking his head.

 

“No Ayah! Wa’les!” Raphael responded and Magnus’s looked over at Alec who mouthed the word waffles at Magnus.

 

“Waffles? What about waffles sayangku?” Magnus asked ticking the toddler’s stomach.

 

“Papi wa’les!” Raphael responded before babbling away like Magnus could understand what he was saying.

 

“That’s right Moonshine, Papi’s going to make waffles because Raphael slept through the night with no nightmares,” Alec praised, providing Magnus with some context as to what Raphael was babbling about.

 

“Is that so? Well then shall we go and wake up everyone else?” Magnus asked turning to the giggling toddler.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah!” he cheered and allowed Magnus to pick him up before wriggling to be let down. Magnus did as asked and watched in surprise as the toddler dropped his blanket and toddled out of the room dragging his bat behind him without waiting for either Alec or Magnus.

 

“I think he’s finally starting to heal and recover from what happened,” Alec said as he wound his arms around Magnus’s waist from behind after placing Raphael’s blanket back in the crib.

 

“I think you’re right cintaku,” Magnus replied before leaning up and kissing the underside of Alec’s jaw. “Let’s go and find our bayi.” Alec agreed whole heartedly and followed Magnus from the room and into the Livingroom where they found Raphael sitting on Jace’s chest, who was still sleeping, and having an animated conversation with Simon who looked as though he had just woken up. Simon was nodding along to whatever Raphael was babbling about but he looked terribly confused. “Sayangku why are you sitting on Uncle Jace? I thought you were going to wake him up,” Magnus said when he spotted his baby.

 

“I try Ayah, bu’ Unca Jace no wake,” Raphael replied shrugging before sliding off of Jace’s chest and onto his bottom on the floor with a small “Oof.” The toddler got to his feet and toddled off towards the girl’s bedroom and Magnus grabbed him before he could.

 

“I don’t think so little man, your Tante Jesse can be scary in the mornings,” Magnus said as the boy whined in protest at being picked up.

 

“Not as scary as your Tía Izzy,” Alec added as he made his way towards the kitchen to start on the Waffles for the household.

 

“What’s on the menu this morning?” Simon asked and that seemed to divert Raphael’s attention once again.

 

“Wa’les!” he cheered and Jace snorted awake at the sound, almost rolling off of the couch causing everyone present to laugh, although Alec believed that Raphael was just laughing because the adults were.

 

“Wha’?” Jace asked blearily as he looked around the room.

 

“So a toddler sits on your chest and pats your face before getting into a conversation with Simon and you don’t stir. The same toddler shouts about waffles and immediately you’re awake,” Alec said with a raised eyebrow, after all Shadowhunter’s were usually light sleepers and Jace had always been a light sleeper.

 

“I had a disturbed night,” Jace responded with a yawn.

 

“Why?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I fell of the couch twice,” Jace replied as he stood up and stretched making his back crack in the process.

 

“Do we even want to know how?” Alec asked as he started the waffles iron and grabbed all the ingredients he would need for the batter.

 

“Even I don’t know how or why,” Jace replied before wandering off to the bathroom to clean up a little bit and get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon the smell of waffles and coffee roused the girls and they came stumbling into the room. Clary was in the lead her hair a mess and resembled that of a red birds nest, she was wearing an old faded shirt of Jace’s and a pair of short sleep shorts. Izzy was behind her, her hair somewhat combed through by her fingers, she was wearing a pair of very short shorts and a tight tank top which left almost nothing to the imagination. Jesse brought up the rear her hair sticking up in odd angles and she was wearing a loose tank top and lounge shorts that reached her knees. “Morning,” Simon said cheerily at the sight and cowed back at the glares he received from Izzy and Jesse. “I made coffee,” he said passing Izzy her favourite mug. Izzy took a large gulp from her mug before smiling and kissing Simon on the cheek.

 

“You’re forgiven,” Izzy smiled before settling down at the table for breakfast.

 

“Where’s mine?” Clary teased as she settled herself next to Jace and kissing his cheek.

 

“I wouldn’t want to forget my parabati,” Simon replied in a teasing tone and passed over Clary’s coffee.

 

“Thank you,” Clary smiled before pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek. Jesse grumbled before settling herself down at the table and laying her head on the table and not communicating to anyone.

 

“Head off the table,” Magnus reprimanded. “I don’t want Raphael to pick up on your horrible habits,” he added and didn’t flinch at the glare he received from his sister.

 

“Diam Magnus atau aku bersumpah pada Malaikat, aku akan mengakhirimu!” Jesse growled at her brother.

 

“Sekarang, sekarang saudari tersayang adalah cara untuk berbicara dengan kakakmu,” Magnus teased as he passed Jesse her drink of diet Dr Pepper.

 

“Oh saya minta maaf. Saya harus menghormati orang tua saya!” Jesse snapped back sarcastically. Magnus was about to reply when Raphael pipped up when he realised Jesse was upset.

 

“Tante Jesse,” he said and everyone watched her entire domineer change as she looked at that little boy.

 

“What is it Medianoche?” Jesse asked her voice soft.

 

“Happeh, Papi may wa’les.” Raphael said his voice completely earnest.

 

“Oh I don’t need Papi to make me waffles for me to be happy Medianoche, just hearing your voice and seeing you makes me more then happy,” Jesse replied and took a sip of her drink before smiling at the toddler who beamed back. “So what’s the occasion Alec?” Jesse then asked turning to the man at the waffle iron.

 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked turning briefly to look at Jesse.

 

“You are the staple to a healthy breakfast of bran cereals and fruit,” Jesse points out. “Or whole meal toast,” she added.

 

“Well it is a special occasion actually. My baby spent the whole night with no nightmares!” Alec said in a light voice, praising Raphael once again with the tone of his voice which made the toddler beam and giggle at Alec.

 

“What? No way! Well done Raphael,” Jesse said, using the same tone of voice that Alec had used and the toddler clapped his pudgy hands in excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of breakfast continued without incident and Magnus used his magic to clean up the kitchen while Alec took a sticky syrup covered Raphael to the bathroom and filled up the bath to a safe level for the toddler and settling him in the bubbly water with his favourite bath toys. The toddler giggled and splashed in the water before picking up his octopus toy and squirting water at the bath wall next to the bath and giggled as some of it splattered back at him. Alec smiling down at the toddler as he scrubbed the toddler’s body clean. Soon the door creaked open and Alec felt Magnus kneel beside him and watch their toddler fondly as he played happily in the tub. Magnus ran his hand through the water creating rippled which made the toddler laugh all the more, finally care free once more and no longer afraid that he was going to be taken from his parents. “OK bayi kecilku, time to get out,” Magnus said and smiled at the whine Raphael let loose from his lips.

 

“I thought we could go to hunter’s moon tonight for supper and Papi has to go to work. But I thought maybe Ayah could come with me and that means you will come as well,” Alec said and chuckled when Raphael squealed in delight. Magnus wrapped the toddler up in his towel while Alec pulled out the plug. Magnus quickly dried the squirming toddler and Alec distracted him while Magnus tapped a diaper around his hips. Once Raphael realised he had his diaper on he shot out of the room and ran out into the Livingroom giggling. “Rapha! Get back here!” Alec laughed and chased after the laughing toddler leaving Magnus to clean the bathroom, which he did with a snap of his fingers. “Aha! Got you, you little monster,” Magnus heard Alec cheer from the Livingroom.

 

“No Papi! I no monsa! I Rapha!” Raphael protested loudly between bouts of laughter.

 

“Oh I am sorry,” Alec giggled as he carried the toddler back into the Master bedroom where Magnus had laid the boys clothes for the day. “I love the clothes Magnus,” Alec chuckled as he swiftly dressed the toddler who was now content just to lay back and play with his bat which Magnus had also laid on the bed.

 

“Why thank you,” Magnus grinned as he started up the shower and climbed inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon they were all dressed and stranding in the Livingroom. Magnus was dressed in a red silk shirt that had a plunging neck line and showed off his chest. He had complemented it with a black blazer, black leather pants and his black heeled boots. The Warlock’s hair was spiked up with red streaks running through it. He also had kohol around his eyes with a faint amount of glitter as well.

Alec was wearing a stone grey dress shirt with a black blazer and matching dress pants. He had black socks and his hunting boots on his feet, as was the norm.

Jesse was wearing her black leather trench coat, black kevlar jeans, combat boots, black socks and a long sleeved red tee. Her hair was also spiked up and had red streaks running through it but her face was clear of make-up, as was also the norm.

Izzy was wearing a lovely black dress that came to mid thigh and covered right up to her neck but left her shoulder’s on show. She had complemented this with a dark blue belt around the waist and some dark blue high heels.

Simon was wearing a faded grey tee with a black leather jacket over the top and black jeans on his legs, along with black combat boots and he was wearing his contact lenses.

Clary was wearing a black tank top, black leggings and her black high heeled combat boots.

 

“Right are we ready?” Jesse asked and everyone nodded their heads. Jesse smiled and made their portal to Alec’s office at the Institute. Alec went through first as was the norm, followed by Izzy, then Jace, then Clary, then Simon, then Magnus and Raphael and finally Jesse.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael was happily perched in Magnus’s arms with his pacifier in his mouth and his head on Magnus’s shoulder. He was clutching his bat to his chest and Magnus had wrapped him up in his blanket, even covered his head. Magnus was walking around the Institute with Alec doing his rounds in hopes that the calm would send Raphael to sleep for his nap. So far the toddler was fighting his nap, but Magnus could tell it wouldn’t be much longer before the toddler succumbs to sleep. “Alexander he’s asleep,” Magnus whispered when he realised that Raphael had lost the fight with the sand man.

 

“You wanna go back to my office and lay him down?” Alec asked as he walked over to his partner and their baby.

 

“No it’s OK. We’re almost done, I can hold him for a while longer,” Magnus reassured and Alec smiled before pressing a kiss to Magnus’s lips and then one to the top of Raphael’s head, the toddler stirred a little but just started sucking on his pacifier again before falling asleep once more.

 

Everything was going well until they came to the ops centre and they could hear the sounds of fighting coming from inside. Magnus immediately cast a shield spell over Raphael as the two ran into the room to find Jesse engaged in a fist fight with another Shadowhunter, one of the new recruits from Idris. Jesse had a bruise forming around one of her eyes, a split lip and a cut above her right eyebrow made from the ring that was on the other Shadowhunter’s hand. The other Shadowhunter was in a worse state, he was favouring his left side and Alec guessed he had a cracked rib or two. He had blood pouring from his nose and his left shoulder was misshapen and must have been dislocated. Right now Jesse was on top of the Shadowhunter pinning him to the floor and yelling something at him as he yelled something back. “What is going on here?!” Alec asked in his commanding voice and everyone froze and Jesse glared over at Alec before standing up and allowing the Shadowhunter to clamour to his feet unsteadily.

 

“This thing attacked me! She broke the accords!” the Shadowhunter accused pointing at Jesse who shifted her glare to the Shadowhunter.

 

“I did no such thing,” she hissed her magic crackling around her hands due to her emotional distress. “I only attacked you after you threw the first punch and I only used Shadowhunter training, I used no magic and therefore did not use my Warlock half,” she added.

 

“Both of you my office now,” Alec snapped. “The rest of you, I want written reports on my desk in the hour about what happened here,” he added before following the two Shadowhunter’s out of the room and towards his office.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did I walk into the ops centre to find you two disgracing the room in such a way?” Alec asked. “Moves like that are reserved for life and death situations and for training,” he added.

 

“As I informed you sir, she attacked me for no reason. I was just defending myself,” the Shadowhunter said his face smug as he believed that Alec was most likely believe him as a full blooded Shadowhunter over Jesse.

 

“Really? And why would she attack you for no reason?” Alec asked with his eyebrow cocked as he looked at the Shadowhunter, who’s name he now remembered was Jason.

 

“Because she’s not natural. She’s a psychopath and shouldn’t be allowed in the Institute. She’s a filthy half-breed! she’s part warlock and that means she part demon!” Jason replied.

 

“Is that so?” Alec asked.

 

“Yes sir it is,” Jason replied with a nod of his head.

 

“Well then that should surly mean that we do not allow Downworlder’s into the institute. Is that what you are saying?” Alec asked and Jesse smirked down at the floor, she knew what Alec was doing and she was looking forward to seeing this idiot dig himself in a hole he couldn’t get out of.

 

“Yes sir. Only the children of the Angles should have the privilege of being allowed in the Institute. Unless of course the children of the demons are being imprisoned for their crimes of course,” Jason replied gaining more confidence the more he spoke.

 

“So that should mean then that I do not the members of the Downworld counsel can not come to me here at my place of work when they have something they wish to discuss? That Downworlder’s can not come here to ask for help when they are in danger?” Alec asked and he could see Jason deflating slightly so decided to deal the killing blow. “Or I forbid my partner and my son from visiting me at work?” he asked and tried not to show his glee over the shock on Jason’s face.

 

“Your partner?” Jason stuttered.

 

“Oh yes. You do know Magnus Bane?” Alec asked and Jason’s face flared red and he gasped when he realised that the rumours in Idris were true and that the head of the New York Institute was dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Jason realised he was screwed for that comment. “Also did I mention that the person you so just clearly insulted with racist remarks is Magnus’s sister, Jesse Randown-Bane,” Alec added and Jason paled dramatically at this. “Now Jesse what is your side of the story?” Alec asked turning to Jesse who looked up at her name and Alec realised that she was already healing. The bruise around her eye already fading and the split in her lip was already gone, the cut above her eyebrow was just a pink line now and almost gone as well.

 

“I was discussing the pros and cons of using magic on the Shadowhunter weapons with Clary and Izzy. As you know that’s what I do with my own weapons and my stellie. We were discussing that maybe we could lace certain forms of Warlock magic through the weapons to make them more efficient and maybe even make them so that they could have healing proprieties themselves. Vogrand over heard what we were saying and expressed his disgust in this, with words I do not wish to repeat. He then went on to say that we should not lower ourselves to asking for help from a Warlock and I replied that we wouldn’t have to as I could do it all myself. He asked me my name and I replied that I was Jesse Randown, but before I could finish my name he blurted out that I was the freak Shadowhunter-Warlock hybrid, born from ascension. I confirmed I was and then he started throwing insults at me. I tried to ignore him and return to my conversation with Clary and Izzy but he wouldn’t let up. Eventually I snapped at him and told him that he was just a racist idiot that should keep his unwanted opinions to himself. He didn’t take kindly to that and tried to punch me. I ducked out of the way and he threw another one at me while I was recovering from the duck and caught me across my forehead. I defended myself by hitting him back as he hit me in the mouth. From there spiralled the fight you walked in on,” Jesse replied in a monotone looking Alec directly in the eye as she did so and not flinching once.

 

“Well I have to say I am disappointed in both of you. You shall be receiving your punishments by lunch time once I have received statements from the rest of the people present during the fight. Vogrand get yourself to the infirmary immediately and report back to me in 12,00 hours,” Alec said dismissing the Shadowhunter who limped out of the room knowing he was screwed. Once the door was closed and they were both sure that Jason had left, Alec turned to Jesse. “Are you OK?” he asked.

 

“I’m already healed,” Jesse replied shrugging and not looking at Alec but finding the carpet very fascinating.

 

“I don’t mean your physical injuries,” Alec said as he walked around his desk and lent against it and standing directly in-front of Jesse now. Jess was stood in an ‘at ease’ position but was as tense as Alec’s bow string.

 

“He is not the first to insult me in such a way and he will not be the last. But I can not blame just him for that it is after all what they are taught from a young age to believe,” Jesse replied, still looking at the floor and her voice still a monotone.

 

“That doesn’t make it right Jesse and you know that,” Alec replied.

 

“No it doesn’t, but that wont change the fact that it is true though will it?” Jesse asked. “Am I dismissed sir?” she then asked, signalling that she wished to end the conversation. Alec sighed sadly before nodding his head and Jesse walked from the room to her room at the Institute, she only used it for when she needed to hone her magic or restock on her special weapons, but right now she just needed to escape.

 

* * *

 

Alec groaned as the last Shadowhunter left his office, he had had fifteen Shadowhunter’s to go through reports with on the incident. Two of which had been Clary and Izzy who had both still been furious when they entered his office. Alec had made his decision on punishments for both parties involved and now just had to wait. Magnus had taken Raphael home so he wouldn’t be around the tense atmosphere and restart his nightmares again. He had also got permission from Catarina to have Madize over at the loft as the six year old loved Raphael and loved to play with him and Magnus. Alec looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. “Enter,” he said in his authoritative tone of voice. A Shadowhunter, about the age of thirty-five, entered the room.

 

“Miss Randown-Bane and Mr Vogrand are here for you sir,” he said and Alec nodded before dismissing the Shadowhunter and calling for Jesse and Jason to enter the room. Both entered the room and stood in the ‘at ease’ position in-front of Alec’s desk. Both fully healed from the fight and both tense, and Jason was still pale.

 

“Due to what I have discovered from the reports given to me from the other’s whom witnessed the incident I have come up with what I believe are suitable punishments for you both. Miss Randown-Bane you shall be in ichor duty for two weeks,” Alec said and he frowned at the smug look on Jason’s face when he thought Alec wasn’t looking.

 

“Yes sir,” Jesse replied in a monotone voice again.

 

“Mr Vogrand, due to the evidence stacked up against you you are hereby banished from the New York Institute and you are to report to Wrangel Island for the foreseeable future. For attacking a fellow Shadowhunter, for attacking a Warlock unprovoked and for every racist remark you have made,” Alec said and with that signalled for the other Shadowhunter to return to the room. “Please escort Mr Vogrand to the portal for Wrangel Island,” Alec said and dismissed the pair with Jason’s protests echoing around the Institute.

 

* * *

 

 

“Papi!” Raphael giggled when Alec stepped through the portal into the loft followed by Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and Jesse.

 

“Hello Moonshine. Did you have a nice afternoon with Madzie and Ayah?” Alec asked swinging the toddler up into his arms.

 

“Yesh. Miss Papi,” Raphael said looking sadly at Alec.

 

“I’m sorry Moonshine but Papi had some issues he had to resolve at the Institute and couldn’t have you there incase some one said something to upset you,” Alec replied.

 

“Oh, okies,” Raphael replied before planting a sloppy kiss to Alec’s cheek and wriggling to be let down before toddling around to each of his aunts and uncles for cuddles and kisses.

 

“How did Jesse take her punishment?” Magnus asked looking towards his sister, he could tell she was hurting but trying to hide it.

 

“I don’t know, she hasn’t said a word to me. But I couldn’t leave her unpunished or it would have seemed as though I was picking favourites because she was family. Something I could loose my position over and that would just set everyone back a few months,” Alec replied with a sigh.

 

“Just give her time Alexander, she knows this and she doesn’t blame you,” Magnus replied pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips.

 

“I know,” Alec replied before going off to have a shower and get ready for their dinner at the Hunter’s Moon and for their meeting with the Downworld council. He dressed himself in a pair of black suit pants and matching blazer with a silk dark blue dress shirt. He then slipped on a pair of black socks and his black Dr marten boots. Alec combed his hair before walking into his room to find Magnus stood there in just his tight royal boxers looking through his clothes and trying to decide what to wear for the evening. Alec leaned against the door frame and just watched his boyfriend with a smile on his lips.

Magnus soon decided on a black suit, much like Alec’s, except Magnus’s suit had sparkling dark blue thread running through it that made the Warlock seem like he was glowing. Magnus paired this up with a dark blue silk dress shirt that matched Alec’s, in-fact it was a carbon copy of Alec’s shirt. Magnus had grown tired of Alec stealing his shirts so had made doubles of all of his own shirts in Alec’s size. Magnus turned and spotted Alec watching him and smirked. “See something you like Mr Lightwood?” he purred and Alec shivered before he strode over to his boyfriend and kissed him passionately on the lips, but pulled back before Magnus could deepen it.

 

“Defiantly Mr Bane,” Alec teased back before stepping back. “No get dressed. I’m going to dress our baby,” Alec said and walked from the room and into the Livingroom to find Raphael playing with Simon on the rug, but no one else in sight. “Where is everyone?” Alec asked looking around.

 

“The girls are getting ready in Jesse’s room and Jace is having a shower in the main bathroom,” Simon replied. “I said I would go last,” he added.

 

“Well thanks for watching Rapha,” Alec said picking the toddler up.

 

“He’s no trouble,” Simon said and smiled at the giggling toddler. “He’s so different from how he used to be, but at the same time exactly the same,” Simon added quietly as if talking to himself and not anyone else.

 

“That’s because he is,” Alec replied. Simon nodded before starting to clean up the Livingroom so Alec carried Raphael to the nursery and quickly stripped the toddler off and strapped him to the changing table and changing the toddler’s diaper. Alec then smiled down at the suit laid out on the rocking chair. The tiny suit was black with a dark blue silk shirt that looked like Alec and Magnus’s shirt, a plain white bodysuit and that was paired with the softest pair of black sock’s Alec had ever seen and Raphael’s tiny Dr marten boots. Alec quickly dressed Raphael before picking him up and running a comb through the toddler’s hair and carrying him back out into the Livingroom, which was now packed with people, except for Simon who was now taking his turn in the shower.

Jace was wearing his leather jacket with a light blue shirt and black fitted jeans and his combat boots on his feet.

Clary was wearing a burnt orange dress that covered her chest and shoulder’s and reached down to her knees with a pair of matching high-heeled shoes on her feet.

Izzy was wearing a red dress that was strapless and was only held up by her chest with a pair of thigh-high black high-heeled boots on her feet.

Jesse was wearing a pair of loose black jeans with a red dress shirt and a leather jacket with her red Dr marten boots on her feet. Her hair was spiked up as it had been earlier and still had the red streaks in it.

 

Magnus and Jesse were talking quietly to each other in Indonesian, so no one else knew what they were discussing but they could all guess what it was. Izzy was the first to spot Alec and Raphael. “Oh my god! it’s a mini Alec!” Izzy cried looking at Raphael who looked up at the sound and smiled a big smile at Izzy and everyone turned to look at the smiling toddler next to Alec.

 

“Oh my god she’s right! He could totally be your biological son Alec. And Magnus to!” Clary replied her eyes wide as she looked at the toddler.

 

“Well of course,” Magnus smiled before talking the toddler from Alec and looking the little boy up and down. “I chose well with the clothes,” he added before pressing a kiss to Raphael’s cheek making the toddler giggle.

 

Soon the group was joined by Simon who was wearing the same suit he wore to Alec ‘wedding’ and it was paired with a light grey dress shirt and a pair of black shoes on his feet. Jesse opened a portal in silence and everyone walked through it into the Hunter’s Moon and were immediately welcomed by Maia who was waiting for them. “Hay guys. You’re the first ones here,” she said before taking them to a table. Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jesse however sat at another table a little way away while Magnus, Alec and Raphael sat at the meeting table.

 

“How long do you reckon they will be?” Alec asked as he strapped Raphael into the highchair Magnus’s conjured up.

 

“We’re here now,” Luke said from behind Alec as he slid into his own seat at the table.

 

“Hay Luke,” Alec smiled.

 

“Hay,” Luke replied with a smile as well before nodding to Magnus and waving at Raphael who waved back with the hand he didn’t have stuffed in his mouth. Alec sighed and took the toddler’s pacifier from his pocked and exchanged his fist for his pacifier and the toddler immediately suckled on it to put himself at ease. Meliron sat down without a word and just stared at Raphael who was staring wide eyed at the vampire who had just sat down opposite him. Lily Chen stared back at her former boss and best friend now turned Warlock baby.

 

“Hi Raphael,” she smiled.

 

“Hewwo Wiwy,” Raphael slurred around his pacifier.

 

* * *

 

 

That night once the meeting was finished Raphael had fallen asleep in Alec’s lap only half way through the meeting, the council decided to meet in Hunter’s Moon two weeks from now and with that they all went their separate ways once more. 

 

* * *

 

 

Translations

 

Indonesion:

Ayah= Papa

sayangku= My baby
    
    
    cintaku= My love

bayi= baby

Tante= Auntie

Diam Magnus atau aku bersumpah pada Malaikat, aku akan mengakhirimu= Shut up Magnus or I swear to the Angel I will end you
    
    
    Sekarang, sekarang saudari tersayang adalah cara untuk berbicara dengan kakakmu= Now now sister dear is that any way to speak to your brother?
    Oh saya minta maaf. Saya harus menghormati orang tua saya!= Oh I am sorry. I should respect my elders after all!
    bayi kecilku= my little water baby
    
    

Spanish:

Papi= daddy
    
    
    Tía= Auntie

Medianoche= Midnight


	5. James Herondale

“Magnus can I have a word?” Jesse asked as she stood awkwardly in the doorway to Magnus’s work room. Her hair was still as dishevelled as it had been when she had woken up and she was wearing a pair of baggy burgundy track suit bottoms and a loose black tank top, her feet bear. Magnus looked up in surprise and his brow furrowed when he saw the state his baby sister seemed to be in.

 

“Of course petasan kecilku,” Magnus said and moved to the couch he had in his workroom, he was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black thermal top with a pair of bright pink socks on his feet covered by his black high-heeled boots that he always wore latly. 

Jesse hesitated slightly before walking over to the couch and sitting down looking down at her hands as she did so. “Jesse, what is it?” Magnus asked, he had never seen his sister this way. Not even when she was a child and she was in trouble for something.

 

“Magnus, I’ve met someone,” Jesse said not looking up at Magnus. “Well I say I’ve met someone, I’ve known this person for years but I thought he was dead. I only recently found out that he isn’t and we reconected and well. . . I think I’m in love Magnus,” Jesse babbled and looked over at her brother, her glamour down showing her sharp cat teeth and her cats eyes, that in itself showed Magnus how nervous she was about telling him this but it also betrayed the truth in her words.

 

“Who is he petasan kecilku?” Magnus asked taking her hand in his.

 

“It’s Jamie,” Jesse whispered looking into Magnus’s eyes.

 

“Jamie? Wait James? Tessa and Will’s son?” Magnus asked his eyes wide in supprise, for he had also believed that James had died a long time ago.

 

“Yes,” Jesse nodded. “It turns out that he inherited Tessa’s imortality, but after loosing his father, sister, wife and children he went crazy and faked his death before hiding as a mundane. I bumped into him a week ago while on mission in England. He didn’t recognise me but I recognised him, even though he was much older to what I remeberd I knew it was him, he looked so much like Will did, but with Tessa’s grey eyes. I called his name and he turned in panic, it was like the name scared him. I approched him and he looked at me confused, until I unglamoured my eyes and his eyes widened in shock before he embrased me. We both cried, in the middle of the street we cried. We got so many starnge looks that I pulled us to an alleyway and activated our invisability runes. We used that time to just talk to each other. It turns out that Jamie had made a life for himself, he was happy. He hadn’t remarried for he didn’t want to have to explain why he never aged. He changed his name every twenty years and created a whole knew person for himself. At that time he was a sercurity officer for the bank of England and was going by the name William Henry Owens. We talked for ages as we made our way back to his apartment and since then we’ve been talking and he’s decided to return to the Shadow world, to his mother. I wanted to tell you because I know Tessa will tell you as soon as she knows,” Jesse explained. 

 

“So you think you’re in love?” Magnus asked smiling.

 

“I had a crush on Jamie when we were little, you knew that. And well. . . with us both being Immortal as well it just helped, it wouldn’t have mattered to me either way, but it helps. I know it helped you when I made Alec and the other’s Immortal to get us out of Edom. Jamie and I were always close growing up, being only a week apart in age, we trained together and we have both watched people we love die,” Jesse replied.

 

“How do you feel when you’re around him?” Magnus asked turning to face his sister a little more by lifting his leg up under him on the couch.

 

“I feel like my stomach is full of ravenger deamons flying around. My heart races like I’ve been fighting for a long time and my magic reaches out to try and carress him. I feel breathless and I can’t help but smile and feel happy when I talk to him,” Jesse said getting a faraway and dreamy look in her eyes. When she turned back to Magnus she found him smiling gently at her, the look said that he understood.

 

“It certantly sounds like you’re in love petasan kecilku,” Magnus confirmed. “So when do I get to meet an adult James Herondale?” Magnus asked.

 

“As soon as he’s revealed himself as still being alive,” Jesse replied and with that lent over and hugged her brother, she felt much lighter and happier now that she had told him. “It may be good for Jace to have a family member that’s still alive to. I mean I know Tessa is but I think he would get along with Jamie.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later Magnus was disterbed from playing with Raphael by a knock on his door, his magic didn’t recognise the person, so had locked the door to them. Magnus placed Raphael in his warded playpen in the corner of the Livingroom and crept towards the door. He placed his hands flat to the wood and leaned to look through the peep hole and smiled at the sight of the boy stood in-front of his door. The boy looked no older then eighteen, but looks could be diseving.  His black hair reached to bellow his chin and curled slightly at the ends making it look disheveled. His skin was pale, clear and almost luminous in the colour making him seem beautiful, like an angel himself; something he inherited from his father, but what was different about this boy was his eyes, the eyes were a radiant golden colour. Magnus pulled open the door and the head of one James William Herondale rose to meet Magnus. “Hello Magnus, long time no see,” Jamie smiled.

 

“Well well well James William Herondale, I never thought I would see you again,” Magnus smiled gently at the boy before stepping aside to allow the boy to enter.

 

“To be honest neither did I,” Jamie replied shrugging. “I never thought I would wish to return to this world again, a world that so did distain me when I was a child,” Jamie added.

 

“But my sister did,” Magnus noted and Jamie blushed at the mention of Jesse.

 

“Yes,” Jamie admitted nodding his head in agreement.

 

“No need to be embarressed about it James. Did you know she never once forgot you? Did she tell you that one of your desendants is our friend? And that she changed his name for him to yours?” Magnus asked and Jamie looked up at Magnus in supprise.

 

“No she hadn’t,” Jamie replied.

 

“His name is Jace. Born Jonathan Christopher Wayland. Only he disovered that his whole life had been a lie. He had been stolen from his mother’s womb after she took her own life by a mad man. Did she tell you of Valentine?” Magnus asked and when Jamie nodded Magnus continued. “Well Valentine posed himself as a man named Michael Wayland and raised Jace until he faked his death when Jace was ten. Jace then later found out eight years later that Jace discovered taht Valentine had fed Jace’s mother angel blood when she was pregnant with Jace meaning that Jace had pure angel blood running through his veins. This was the only reason Valentine raised him. This meant that Jace grew to hate the name he had and in turn began to hate himself as he assosiated that with all the crap he had to go through, that we all had to go through to get rid of Valentine and his real son Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, or as he became Sebastian. So Jesse helped Jace change his name. He became James Cael Herondale. He now wears the Herondale name with pride,” Magnus exaplined as he led Jamie over to the couch and lifted Raphael back out of the playpen and set him on the rug to play again. 

 

“Wow, that’s. . . wow,” Jamie said to himself. “How old is Jace?” he then asked.

 

“Almost nineteen, but he’s also immortal as is his parbati Alec, Alec’s sister Isabelle and Isabelle’s boyfriend Simon. All of them are Shadowhunters,” Magnus replied.

 

“Yeah Jesse told me all about how they became immortal,” Jamie said. “She also told me about little Raphael here,” he added smiling. Raphael looked up at the mention of his name and smiled at the newcommer that was sitting on the couch, he knew he didn’t need to be scared of him as he knew that Magnus wouldn’t have invited him in while Raphael was there, if he was a threat. “I still can’t beileve how she managed that,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“No we can’t either,” Magnus replied with a chuckle. Suddenly the door opened and raised voices could be heard. Raphael looked over and a grin spread across his chubby cheeks.

 

“Papi! Tante Jesse!” he cried before racing towards them before Magnus could grab him. Jesse plucked the toddler from the floor and swung him above her head with a grin on her face.

 

“Hello Medianoche, and how are you?” Jesse asked grinning at the toddler.

 

“Goo’,” Raphael replied before reaching for Alec who smiled and placed his bow and arrows on the shelf that Magnus had magicked up for him, he then took the toddler into his arms.

 

“Hello Moonshine and how was your day with Ayah?” Alec asked.

 

“Okies. Ayah has a fwiend,” Raphael replied pointing to Jamie who blushed from his set when his eyes joined with Jesse’s, Jesse had let her glamour down when she entered the loft, so his golden eyes met her cat eyes.

 

 

“Jamie,” she breathed.

 

“Hay Jesse,” Jamie grinned easily at her, although his blush remained on his face. It was then that Jesse realised what Jamie was wearing, he was wearing Shadowhunter’s fighting gear and a large grin over took her face.

 

“You spoke to Tessa,” she said.

 

“I did. I am now a Shadowhunter once more and I am also classed as a Warlock now,” he added. “Just like you and mum, I am a Shadowhunter-Warlock hybrid,” he added. Jesse launched herself at Jamie and flung her arms around him, the pair laughing as it nearly knocked the couch over, almost taking Magnus with it as well. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So Jamie how long were you planning on staying?” Alec asked as they all sat down in the Jade Wolf for dinner. Introductions had been made to everyone, including Jace who had found it awkwad at first but soon found that he acctually got along with Jamie really well.

 

“Well I was hoping that I could stay here, be part of the New York Institute,” Jamie replied quietly, a blush on his face as he avoided looking anyone in the eye.

 

“I don’t see why not. I will talk to the Head of the London Institute and the Clave to see about getting you transfered here perminatntly,” Alec said and smiled when Jamie’s head shot up.

 

“Really? Thank you! Although I may be a little rusty. I can still fight hand to hand and I can use mundane guns and things due either being in the army or being a security guard in different places during my time as a mundane. However I fear that I need to retrain my magic and retrain how to fight as a Shadowhunter,” Jamie admitted, a bush once again decorating his cheeks.

 

“That’s not a problem, we have two very good Warlock’s who would be happy to train you and we have a table full of Shadowhunter’s here that would be glad to retrain you as well,” Alec replied adn everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Thanks,” Jamie smiled and soon the blush receeded and he began to come out of his shell more and more as the night wore on. Even Raphael was taken to Jamie and kept asking him questions that poor Jamie tried his best to understand, after all he hadn’t had to deal with a toddler since his own son had been a toddler and that was centuries ago.

 

* * *

 

 

When everyone decided to call it a night Alec offered Jamie a room at the Institute which he gladly took so that he didn’t have to return to London without spending more time with Jesse, although Jesse or Magnus could portal him back the next day he still wished to stay in New York for the night.

Magnus offered him to stay in the loft but he declined saying that it would feel awkwad and Jesse agreed with him. Raphael hadn’t been happy that his new friend wasn’t staying with them and kicked up a fuss when Jamie tried to say goodbye to the toddler. Magnus took the toddler to his bedroom and got him ready for bed before sitting in the rocking chair with the toddler. Raphael was having none of it and made himself ridgid so that he almost slid from Magnus’s lap, but Magnus had been prepared for this and used his magic to wrap the boy up in his blanket and tucked the boys bat into his arms. “No Ayah! No! Wan’ Jam’e! Wan’ Jam’e!” he screamed and tried to wriggle around, but soon found his favourite pacifier pushed between his lips, the one that he was given when he was resuced from the werewolfs house. He sucked on the pacifier in aggitation before the gentle rocking of the rocking chair began to sooth him off to sleep.

 

“I’ve never seen him have a tantrum before,” Alec said softly as he entered the room and stood behind the rocking chair staring down at the sleepy toddler.

 

“I think he’s just over tired, it’s been a busy day for him and a late night. I just can’t believe that he took to Jamie so quickly,” Magnus said, Raphael had always been warey of strangers and had never taken to their friends as quickly as he had to Jamie. The toddler’s aunts and uncles being the exception.

 

“I think Jamie just exudes that sort of vibe that says I’m a good guy,” Alec replied. “After all young kids are more preseptive to that sort of thing,” he added.

 

“Mmm I have to agree,” Magnus said nodding his head as he watched his toddler’s eyes slip closed for the last time and his sucking slow down as he entered the dream state of sleep. Magnus chuckled at his baby before tucking him into his crib and turning on the night light. Alec and Magnus quietly left the room to find Jesse standing in the Livingroom looking shell shocked and pale as she clutched something in her hand. “Petasan kecilku, what is it?” Magnus asked in a concerned tone. 

 

“Jamie just told me he has a son, a nineteen month old son from a mundane woman who he left when he discovered she was cheating on him with another mundane. He found out she was pregnant three months later. A DNA test was done with the mundane man and it wasn’t a match which ment that the baby was Jamie’s. Jamie had been fighting for custordy adn today the woman relented. She said there was something weird about her son, the colour of his eyes was strange and he kept looking at thigns that weren’t there and giggling at nothing. The baby is a Warlock-Shadowhunter,” Jesse replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Translation’s

 

Indonesion:

petasan kecilku= my little firecracker

A yah= Papa

 

 

Spanish:

Papi= Daddy

Tante= Auntie
    
    
    Medianoche= Midnight  
      
      
    Jamie->   
      
      
    

 


	6. Harrison Joseph Herondale

Raphael stared at the toddler in-front of him. The toddler skin was white as marble and smooth, he had pudgy arms, legs and stomach. Jesse was cradling it in her arms, the toddler was smaller then Raphael had been at that age and Jesse was smiling down at the toddler fondly. “Medianoche this is Harry. Harry this is Raphael,” Jesse said as she knelt beside Raphael to let the two toddler’s meet for the first time. Raphael gasped at the sight of the other toddler’s eyes, the iris’s of the boys eyes were gold, like those of Jamie. But they kept flashing grey as well. Raphael had seen Jamie with his glamour on and knew that his eyes were grey when glamoured. “He’s Jamie’s baby,” Jesse continued.

 

“Jam’e baby?” Raphael asked confused.

 

“That’s right. Harry’s mummy didn’t want him any more because he’s part Warlock and part Shadowhunter,” Jesse explained and Raphael frowned as he realised the connection that this little baby had to Magnus. “Would you play with Harry while I go out with Ayah and get him some clothes to wear? And his own toys to play with?” Jesse asked.

 

“Okies Tante Jesse,” Raphael nodded and Jesse smiled before sitting the, nearly naked baby, on the rug in-front of Raphael. Raphael grinned at the baby and dropped his glamour for the first time since Magnus erected it and the adults gasped. Raphael shouldn’t have been able to do that yet, but they watched in surprise when Harry smiled and his eyes settled onto his golden orbs.

 

“Well I think Rapha has found a friend,” Alec commented shaking himself from his shock as the two boys babbled to each other in only a language they could understand.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse and Magnus returned a lot faster then the other’s had returned when Raphael had been introduced to the family almost six months ago, the toddler was now nearing his second birthday. “Did you get everything?” Jamie asked when they walked back through the portal and into the loft.

 

“Jamie we only had to get clothes, everything else came from his old home,” Jesse pointed out. Which was true, once Harry’s mother gave Harry over to Jamie the Shadowhunter-Warlock had gone to the house and packed up all of Harry’s things so the boy already had the furniture for his nursery, bottles, highchair and everything else he needed. Except for toys, clothes and diaper's.

 

“Can I have the diaper’s please? he’s in need of a change,” Jamie said with a grin holding Harry on his hip, who had an appalling odour surrounding him. Jesse used her magic to summon the changing supplies from the correct bag and Jamie smiled in thanks before carrying the baby towards the nursery to change his diaper, leaving Jesse to choose some clothes for the boy. She soon decided on a pair of black overalls (similar to the ones Raphael was wearing), a red tee, a black bodysuit and a pair of red socks. She smiled because it was almost exactly what Raphael was wearing. The only difference being was that Raphael had a blue tee and blue socks.

 

“Tante Jesse, whewe Hawwy?” Raphael asked toddling over to his aunt who crouched down to pick the toddler up and cuddle with him.

 

“Jamie is just changing his diaper,” Jesse replied.

 

“Oh. He pawy ‘gain?” Raphael asked cocking his head to the side in an adorable way his cat eyes gleaming in curiosity.

 

“I’m sure he will love to come back and play with you,” Jesse smiled and Raphael smiled to, he really liked his new friend.

 

Sure enough once Jamie had dressed the baby in the clothes Jesse had chosen he settled back onto the rug to play with Raphael. Raphael cooed and squealed at Harry and Harry smiled back at Raphael, it really was heart-warming to see.

Raphael watched Harry as he played with his toys and noticed that the boy kept sucking on his thumb and he frowned, because he knew that Alec hated that. “Don’ suck thumb Hawwy, Papi no wike it,” Raphael said and pulled the toddler’s thumb from his mouth startling the boy and he began to cry, Raphael feel guilty about this also started to cry. All of the adults dropped what they were doing and rushed over to both boys to try and comfort them and figure out what had happened. Soon Raphael had calmed enough to tell them. “Hawwy suck thumb. Bu’ Papi no wike. So I tooked it out. Hawwy cwy an’ I sowwy,” the toddler hiccuped.

 

“Oh it’s OK sayangku, we know you didn’t mean it,” Magnus soothed as he cradled Raphael to his chest. 

 

“Accidents happen and I know you were just trying to help,” Jamie smiled as he pressed one of Harry’s new pacifier’s into his mouth and let the boy suck on it tiredly, the pacifier was yellow with the picture of the sun adn clouds on it. “Also I think it’s nap time for a certain little boy,” he cooed.

 

“Mmm for another little boy as well I should’t imagine,” Magnus commented looking down at a sleepy Raphael and placed another new pacifier into the boys mouth, this one was blue with a picture of the moon, some stars and clouds on it. Both Magnus and Jamie wrapped the boys up in their respective blankets and settled them down on their nap mats in the Livingroom, inside the playpen and began patting them to sleep. The two boys didn’t last long before they were fast asleep, Raphael clutching his bat and Harry clutching his stuffed bee to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael woke first and he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes with a yawn that made his pacifier drop from his mouth. The toddler didn’t mind and smiled when he spotted his new friend still asleep on the nap mat next to him. Raphael crawled over to his friend and sat on his bottom next to his friend clutching his bat to his chest and just watched his friend sleep. “What are you doing sayangku?” a voice asked and Rapahel turned his head towards Magnus who had entered the room when his spell alerted him to Raphael waking up.

 

“Ayah!” Raphael cooed and stood to his feet before toddling over to the side of the playpen and reaching up for Magnus. Magnus picked the boy up and checked the boys diaper, realising he needed changing Magnus started carrying him towards the nursery. “No Ayah! Hawwy,” Raphael whined pointing back to the playpen with a sad look on his face.

 

“You can go back to Harry soon sayangku but you need a diaper change first before you get a rash,” Magnus soothed.

 

“Hawwy,” Raphael said again his voice sad before sighing and laying his head of Magnus’s shoulder and allowing the Warlock to lay the toddler on the changing mat. Magnus hummed the Shadowhunter lullaby as he quickly changed Rapahel’s diaper to sooth the boy and to allow him to change the toddler quickly.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Magnus asked as he lifted Raphael back into his arms after magicking his hands clean.

 

“Yesh. Hawwy now?” Raphael asked pleadingly which made Magnus chuckle.

 

“You really like Harry then?” Magnus asked as he carried the boy into the room to find Harry just waking up as well.

 

“Hawwy fwiend,” Raphael replied and giggled as Magnus sat the boy back in the playpen.

 

“Hay Harry, you OK bubby?” Magnus asked lifting the toddler into his arms as he whimpered. “Shall we go and find your daddy?” Magnus asked as the boy started crying silently, which made Magnus frown before taking Raphael’s hand in his and carrying Harry into the kitchen where everyone was seated.

 

“Papi!” Raphael giggled before letting go of Magnus’s hand and toddling over to Alec who swung the boy onto his lap.

 

“Hello Moonshine, did you have a nice nap?” Alec asked smiling down at his boy.

 

“Yesh. Bu’ Hawwy sad,” Raphael said pointing to his new friend who Magnus was passing over to Jamie, and sure enough the toddler was still crying silently.

 

“It’s probably beacause he’s just woken up and needs changing,” Alec soothed, but he himself was worried as to why the toddler cried silently.

 

“Okies,” Raphael nodded before snuggling into Alec and playing with his bat. But he looked up qiuckly when Jamie came back into the room with Harry perched on his hip, now without his pacifier but still clutching his bee close to his chest. “Hawwy! Hawwy! Hawwy pway!” Raphael cooed excitedly when he spotted his friend and Harry looked over at Raphael before smiling, but he didn’t say anything. Anoher thing that had the adults worried, Harry had yet to say a word and Jamie said that he had never heard his son speak, coo or even laugh and in the last few months he hadn’t even heard his son cry outloud, except for what happened earlier. “Papi pawy wif Hawwy?” Raphael asked looking up at Alec who smiled down at his boy.

 

“Of course Moonshine,” Alec smiled and the adults all reconvined in the Livingroom to allow the boys to play together. Raphael babbled away to Harry and the boy moved his bee around like Raphael did, but he didn’t make a sound and just smiled at Raphael.

 

“I’m concerned that he still hasn’t made a sound since being here,” Magnus commented watching the two boys play and Jamie sighed.

 

“I found out this morning that Olivia didn’t like it when Harry made noise, be that laughing, cooing, babbling or crying. She would shout at him and she would ignore him if he cried. Until eventually he realised that it didn’t matter if he cried or not Olivia wouldn’t come to him and with me being banned from seeing him the last three months he forgot that I would always come if he cried. It’s just going to take time for him to realise that no matter what I will always come to him and I will never shout at him,” Jamie said watching his baby sadly.

 

“Are you pressing charges?” Jesse asked as he laid her hand over Jamie’s.

 

“How can I? She hated Harry because of what I was. She was terrified that Harry was going to turn out like me so distanced herself from him to prevent it from happening. Of course when it happened anyway she just hoped that ignoring Harry would make it go away. I can’t go to a Mundane court and explain that the reasen she hated our son was beacuse he was part demon and art angel because of me,” Jamie replied in a frustrated tone of voice.

 

“We can trial her through Shadowhunter means. She is aware of the Shadow world and neglected a child because of that and that is inexcusable,” Alec replied. We have Shadowhunter’s working in the mundane law indisrty in each country in the world. Shadowhunter’s who did not wish to be marked, but who work along side us for cases like this,” he added.

 

“Do you think we can?” Jamie asked as he looked over at his son again, how anyone could neglect that little boy was beyond his notions.

 

“I’m sure we can,” Alec replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael’s P.O.V

 

“Hawwy youw dada nice,” I said to my new friend as I played with him. I realised he that he was quite and my adult voice in my head whispered that this was wrong. It made me uncomfortable but at the same time made me want to help my friend more. “Youw mama bad,” I added. “Bu’ it OK to cwy.” I watched as Harry just looked at me with a blank look, he didn’t understand, he didn’t have centuries of adult memories trapped in a tiny body like I did. So I decided to show Harry that it was OK to make noise and that Jamie wouldn’t shout at him for it. I crawled over to Jamie and stood up with my hands on his knees and smiled up at Jamie when he looked down at me.

 

“Hay Raphael, what is it?” Jamie asked.

 

“Up pease,” I said lifting my arms up and I giggled when Jamie lifted me up and I watched Harry out of the corner of my eye watching us and realising that I wasn’t getting shouted at for talking to Jamie or for laughing. I started babbling to Jamie a mile a minute, I knew that he couldn’t understand a word I was saying but that wasn’t the point. Jamie just smiled and indulged me, pretending he knew what I was saying and laughing along with me. Finally I watched Harry push himself unsteadily to his feet and slowly toddle over. “Tante Jesse! Tante Jesse!” I cooed reaching over for my aunt who took me onto her lap and a snuggled into her, still watching as Harry approched Jamie.

 

“Hay bumblebee,” Jamie smiled lifting Harry onto his lap. Harry dropped his bee to the floor and placed his palms on either side of Jamie’s face and leaned in close to Jamie’s face. I watched as Jamie pulled a funny face and grinned when Harry let out a quite giggle, almost to quite to be heard, but everyone did and I felt my heart soar at the sound, my best friend just laughed! For the first time! “Harry, did you just. . .” Jamie didn’t finish his sentance before he grinned and laughed and pulling Harry into a hug. “Oh my baby, you cleaver boy!” Jamie praised and I felt myself smiling even more in happiness for my friend. Then I got the shock of my life, something I wasn’t expecting at all.

 

"Dada," Harry cooed, Harry said his first word.

 

* * *

 

 

Translations

 

Indonesian:

Tante= Auntie

sayangku= my baby

 

 

Spanish:

Medianoche= Midnight

 

Harry-> Raphael->

 

Harry's clothes:

Raphael's clothes:

 

Harry's Things

 

Pacifier's->


	7. Birthday Boy

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rapha, happy birthday to you,” Alec and Magnus sang softly as they leaned on the railing of the crib looking down to look at their baby, their two year old baby as of today. Raphael yawned and opened his eyes before smiling up at Alec and Magnus.

 

“Ayah! Papi!” Raphael cooed smiling before standing up in his crib with his bat clutched in his fist and reaching out for Magnus to be picked up. Magnus obliged and picked the boy up before setting him on his new potty, they had started potty training last month and Raphael had been doing really well with it.

While Raphael was sitting on the potty Alec started singing the potty training song with the toddler while Magnus went in hunt for the special clothes the two had brought for Raphael for the day. Raphael soon realised that he had done a wee and beamed up at Alec as the Shadowhunter praised him and wiped him down before helping him into his big boy pants and then helped him pull on the black pull on denim shorts, blue socks and his new blue tee that had a bear on the front of it with a party hat on and the words said ‘birthday boy. I am 2 years old today’. Raphael looked down at his tee and beamed before hugging Alec and Magnus.

 

“Now what could my birthday boy want for breakfast?” Alec asked stroking the boys hair.

 

“Pan’ake! Pan’ake! Pease,” Raphael replied bouncing on Magnus’s hip.

 

“Pancakes it is,” Alec replied before sweeping from the room with Magnus following after and Raphael still bouncing on Magnus’s hip, the toddler stopped suddenly when he spotted the piles and piles of presents on the floor of the Livingroom.

 

“Ayah?” Raphael asked confused as he pointed to the presents scattered around the room.

 

“Oh those? they’re all for you sayangku,” Magnus cooed and Raphael beamed before wriggling in Magnus’s arms wanting to be put down so he could run over to the gifts. “Oh no little man, breakfast first we have to wait for you aunts and uncles to get here,” Magnus said adjusting his grip on Raphael. Raphael pouted and whined. “Of course you could always open them now and disappoint Harry, who’s really looking forward to giving you his present,” Magnus said and Raphael froze, he didn’t want to disappoint Harry.

 

“OK Ayah, I wait,” Raphael said nodding his head.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Magnus cooed and kissed Raphael’s head before settling the boy into his booster seat ready for his breakfast.

Jesse soon walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Raphael sitting at the table in his birthday t-shirt. “Happy Birthday Medianoche, and how old are you today?” Jesse asked and Raphael turned his head at the sound of her voice and beamed up at her.

 

“Tante Jesse! Imma two!” Raphael said proudly holding up three fingers. Jesse chuckled before bending one of Raphael’s fingers down. The toddler looked at his hand in confusion for a moment before smiling and showing Jesse his hand.

 

“You’re two? Wow you’re such a big boy!” Jesse said in a light voice which made Raphael beam in pride for being called a big boy. “Now I happened to notice all of those presents in the Livingroom, who could they possibly be for?” Jesse asked pretending to hum in confusion as her face crumbled into a contemplative expression, which made Raphael howl in laughter.

 

“Me!” Raphael finally managed to say between his giggles and Jesse made her face into an expression of surprise.

 

“For you? Are you sure? My goodness someone certainly loves you!” Jesse said her voice full of, pretend, shock.

 

“That we do,” Alec replied as he passed Raphael his plate of cut up pancakes.

 

“Tank you Papi,” Raphael smiled before digging into his birthday breakfast with gusto making the adults laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Once breakfast had been cleared away Jesse walked towards the door just as a knock sounded on the wood. Jesse grinned and threw the door open planting a kiss on Jamie’s mouth as she did making Jamie grin dopily when they pulled apart. “Oh come on guys! I just had breakfast!” Jace faked a gag behind Jamie’s back and Jesse flipped him off as Clary elbowed him in the side making him groan in pain.

 

“Hello bayangan kecil how are you?” Jesse asked as she took Harry into her arms. Harry cooed up at Jesse and snuggled into her shoulder happily, after he said his first word a short while ago the boy had really come out of his shell with the help of Jamie, Jesse and of course little Raphael.

 

“He’s been good. Excited when he realised we were coming up here,” Jamie grinned as he entered the loft and took off his shoes so he was just in his bright blue socks, much like Jesse was but she had dark red socks instead. “Where is the birthday boy?” Jamie then asked as he looked around the room.

 

“Unca Jace! Aunt Cwawy! Tía Izzwy! Tío Si! Paman Jam’e! Hawwy!” came the voice of Raphael as the two year old barrelled into the room full of energy and excitement.

 

“Raphael! Stop running in the house!” Alec reprimanded as he followed the toddler from the bedroom and into the entry way.

 

“Sowwy Papi,” Raphael replied quickly before diverting his attention towards Harry as the toddler looked down at Raphael and grinned when he realised Raphael was looking at him.

 

“’Apha! ‘Apha!” Harry cooed wriggling to be put down which Jesse obliged and placed the wobbly toddler onto his feet. She kept her arms on his back and stomach until he got his balance and then let him toddle over to his best friend. The two toddler babbled away to each other making the adults coo at the sight.

 

“They are so cute together,” Izzy commented.

 

“They sure are,” Magnus agreed as he entered the room as well. “Now shall we make a start on presents?” he asked and Raphael’s head snapped up so fast that it made the adults feel dizzy at the sight.

 

“Pesents?” he asked a wide grin creeping over his face.

 

“Yes sayangku,” Magnus replied with a grin and Raphael cheered, Harry copied his friend and everyone laughed at that. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Right these is from me,” Jesse said as she passed Magnus three soft squashy presents which made Magnus raise an eyebrow, but Jesse gave nothing away. Magnus helped Raphael open the first present and out dropped a  tan coloured teddy bear that had pink streaks through the tufty black hair on it’s head that stuck up. The bear had glass amber eyes with a cat slit in the middle. The bear was wearing a  black and white  chequered shirt with a black waist coat over the top, it also had black jeans on it’s legs with suspenders hanging down at the back, the bears tail was also poking through the bears pants. 

 

“Oh by the Angles! it’s a Magnus Bear!” Izzy cried out before laughing. “Where on earth did you find that?” she finally managed to ask as she calmed down.

 

“I didn’t find it. I made it,” Jesse replied with a  Cheshire cat grin plastered across her face.

 

“Wait seriously?” Izzy asked as she stopped laughing.

 

“Mhmm,” Jesse nodded before indicating for Magnus to open the next one with Raphael. The toddler had the bear tucked under his arm and didn’t look like he was going to put it down  any-time soon, the bear was almost the size of the toddler’s torso and the boy was struggling to hold onto the bear, but everyone could see he was  determined. The next bear dropped out, this one had white fur with a black tuft of hair on the top of it’s head. The bears glass eyes were hazel in colour with a rounded pupil. There was black fur all over the white bear in the shape of the Shadowhunter runes, including the  deflect rune on the bears neck. The bear was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, once again the bears tail was  poking through the pants. 

 

“Did you seriously make my son a Magnus and Alec teddy bear?” Magnus asked staring at the two toys in shock as Raphael cuddled them close giggling, because even at a young age he could draw the  comparison as well. 

 

“Yup,” Jesse replied with a grin before getting Magnus to help Raphael to open the last one. The toddler was reluctant at first to put his knew bears down but Alec pointed out that he couldn’t open the rest of his presents while he was holding them, so Raphael sat the bears next to himself and Alec, as Raphael was sitting on Alec’s lap.

Another tan coloured bear fell out, this one smaller then the other’s probably the size of Raphael’s forearm. It’s eyes were almost black and the pupil was hardly  identifiable. The bear also had black fur tufted on it’s head. The bear was wearing a shrunken version of the first tee that Jesse had brought Raphael. It was white saying the words ‘My dad’s can beat up your dad’ and it had a pair of blue jogging pants on it’s legs with it’s tail poking out from the back of the pants. “You made him a Raphael bear as well?” Magnus asked in shock as he looked over at his sister in shock.

 

“Now he will always have his daddies with him, even if you aren’t here,” Jesse replied and accepted the hug that Magnus crushed her into as she patted his back and the two only pulled apart when they felt someone patting them. The two parted and looked down to see Raphael smiling at them both.

 

“Tank you Tante Jesse! I wuv my bweaws!” Raphael grinned.

 

“You are so welcome Medianoche,” Jesse whispered in reply and she brushed a kiss onto Raphael’s head before the toddler returned to Alec and perched back on his lap. Everyone noticed how Raphael had sat the Raphael bear between the Magnus and Alec bears, as if they were protecting the little bear, just like Magnus and Alec  protected the real Raphael. 

 

“Well I don’t know how any of us are supposed to follow that,” Jace commented, trying to lighten the mood.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael  received a good many gifts that day, spoiled by those who loved him. He  received an art set from Clary, made for his age. Jace got him a plastic cauldron with different coloured water’s, that were not flavoured. So that when Magnus was making his less volatile potions that could have Raphael in the room, Raphael could make his own ‘potions’ as well. 

Simon got Raphael some toddler aged books that Raphael couldn’t wait for his father’s to read to him later on.

Izzy got Raphael a miniature leather jacket, that seemed to match Alec’s one and she revealed that she had Jesse help her make it with her magic. She also got him toy Stellie, that she also had Jesse make with her magic, so that Raphael could play Shadowhunter as well as be a Warlock.

Maryase had sent Raphael some colouring books and crayons, but the colouring book contained vampires, famous Shadowhunter’s, angles, some of the less scary looking demons, fae, sellies, famous Warlocks and werewolves as well. Raphael was over the moon with the colouring book and had flipped through the pages for ages, gasping when he reached the page that depicted Magnus, and on the opposite page it depicted a picture of Alec.

Luke had sent Raphael some sensory toddler toys that the boy was enthralled by and kept playing with between presents.

Robert had sent Raphael the Shadowhunter’s codex, which had everyone rolling their eyes and the present was promptly discarded, not that Raphael minded.

Catarina and Madzie had got Raphael a toy doctor’s kit which had Magnus rolling his eyes at, but Raphael seemed to love.

Maia got Raphael a plush wolf, no bigger then a baby rabbit in size. Raphael loved it, but not as much as his teddy bears.

Jamie got Raphael some toddler safe toy cars that the boy seemed happy with and immediately wanted to play with them with Harry, but he still had one last present to open.

Harry’s present to Raphael was  a plush vampire, fea, seelie, warlock, shadowhunter (who was Jonathan Shadowhunter apparently), angle and a plush ravanger demon. Raphael giggled when he looked at them, all of them were the same size as the wolf toy Maia had gotten him and he loved them.

 

Finally it was Magnus and Alec’s turn to gift their baby with his presents. “Well our first gift is in your bedroom Rapha, would you like to go and see it?” Alec asked looking down at the toddler.

 

“Yes pease Papi,” Raphael nodded and Alec smiling standing up with the toddler on his hip and everyone made their way to Raphael’s bedroom. Everything was the same except for the toddler bed now standing where Raphael’s crib used to be. The headboard and footboard were both pale blue to match the rest of the furniture (although it had been grey when they had brought it) and had a moon and stars carved into the wood to make moon and star shaped holes in it. The railing and bottom of the bed was white. It had a toddler mattress already on it with a light blue fitted sheet and plate blue duvet cover and pillow case which was dotted about with medium sized stars. Raphael gasped at the sight.

 

“So do you like your new big boy bed?” Alec whispered in Raphael’s ear.

 

“I yub it Papi!” Raphael replied wriggling to be let down. Alec set the toddler on the floor and watched him toddle over to the bed and heave himself up onto the mattress giggling and he crawled all over it.

 

“It was a good choice I think,” Magnus replied as they watched their son enjoying his new bed.

 

“I agree. And good job on changing the grey colour to the blue to match the room,” Alec commented.

 

“Why thank you cintaku,” Magnus smiled before pecking Alec on the cheek. “Sayangku it’s time to go and open the last of your presents,” Magnus called to get Raphael’s attention.

 

“OK Ayah,” Raphael smiled before climbing off of his bed easily and toddling back over to his family.

 

Alec and Magnus had also brought Raphael a Warlock’s first spell book, it had spells in it safe for children to cast that were harmless and wore off within an hour. They also got him a toddler’s sized sandpit that would just fit on the balcony when the summer was decent. Raphael had missed the beaches while he had been a vampire and this was their way of giving it back a little. They also got him an inside slide to play on and a toddler sized swing that would fit on the balcony, now that Magnus had made it slightly bigger that is. It is safe to say that Raphael had been spoiled on his special day, but after what Raphael had had to go through while he had been a vampire and after the kidnapping during his time as a toddler everyone felt he deserved it.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N- there is actually a potty training nursery rhyme that goes to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle little star.

 

Tinkle, tinkle, little tot,

There you sit upon the pot.

Any second you will see,

Sprinkle, splash as you go pee.

Tinkle, tinkle, little tot,

There you sit upon the pot.

  


Translations

**Indonesian:**

Ayah= Papa

T ante= Aunt/Auntie

bayangan kecil= little shadow

Paman= Uncle

sayangku = my baby

cintaku= my love

**Spanish:**

Papi= Daddy

Medianoche= Midnight
    
    
    Tía= Auntie/Aunt
    Tío= Uncle  
      
      
    Raphael's bed-> 


	8. Welcome Max

“No way Harry that’s not fair!” four year old Raphael complained as he was pinned to the floor by his four year old cousin and best friend Harry Herondale. Harry was laughing as he sat on Raphael’s back and watched as his cousin wriggled around like a worm on a fishing line.

 

“What is going on in here?” Jesse asked as she entered her livingroom with fourteen month old William Jem Bane-Herondale on her hip sucking contently on his pacifier with his stuffed turtle wrapped up in his turtle baby blankt.

Jesse, Jamie, Harry and baby Will now lived in the apartment bellow Magnus, Alec and Raphael and had for the last two years, they moved in not long after Raphael’s second birthday.

 

“Noffin Mama,” Harry replied hopping up off of Raphael and letting him get up.

 

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Jesse replied with a raised eyebrow staring her son and her nephew down until they caved.

 

“We jus’ playing Shadowhuntew,” Harry replied shuffling his feet on the floor. “I was Tío

Simon an’ Rapha was Uncle Jace,” he added and Jesse’s eyes narrowed. She knew that Jace and Simon had been the ones watching Harry and Raphael at the Institute yesterday after Alec got an emergency call to Idris.

 

“What did Tío Simon and Uncle Jace do while they looked after you yesterday?” Jesse asked, instantly suspicious.

 

“Dey were spa. . . spa. . . “

 

“Sparring?” Jesse asked finishing Raphael’s sentence for him as the boy was struggling with the word.

 

“Yeah!” Raphael replied his eyes lightning up, and Jesse knew her suspicions were correct and she was going to kill Jace and Simon when she saw them next.

 

“Well boy’s Uncle Jace and Tío Simon have trained for a long time to be able to do that. You are two are only four and to young to be sparring, one of you could get seriously hurt,” Jesse explained as she sat on the floor in-front of the two boys and made them look her in the eye with Will cradled in her arms. “Do you want to hurt each other?” she asked and the boys shook their heads wildly, their eyes as wide as saucers. “Good, then lets not do this again OK?” she then asked and the boys both nodded their heads in reply. Jesse was then distracted by her phone ringing so she placed Will down onto the floor and stood back up, she fished it out of her black jogging pants pocket and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw it was Simon’s number. “Hay Simon what’s up?” she asked. “No Alec and Magnus are out on date night. . . no I don’t know where they are. . . well I am a Warlock to you know. Maybe I could help. . . well bring it here then!. . . OK fine I will call Magnus!. . . Yeah OK see you soon,” Jesse sighed as she cut off her phone before dialling Magnus’s number. He picked up after the third ring and she could hear the panic in his voice as he answered it. “Hay Mag. . . no Rapha’s fine. . . no I’m fine as well and so are the boys. . . I’m actually calling because Simon has been trying to get a-hold of you. . . apparently he’s found something on the steps of the Institute that only you can deal with. . . I don’t know why he doesn’t think I can!. . . he wants Alec as well if that helps. . . No he’s coming here. . . OK see you in a second,” Jesse sighed as she cut off her phone.

 

“What’s happening Tante Jesse?” Raphael asked his eyes wide a fearful.

 

“I don’t know. But when Tío Simon gets here I want you both to stay in Harry’s room OK? And watch Will for me until either I say it’s safe or Paman Magnus or Pakcik Alec say it’s OK,” Jesse said.

 

“OK Mama,” Harry said and grabbed Raphael’s hand as a form of comfort with his other hand clutching his stuffed bee and Raphael had his stuffed bat in his free hand as well.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only five minute’s before Simon knocked on the door to Jesse’s apartment and she sent the boys to Harry’s room, she had already settled Will down in the playpen in the room. Jesse pulled the door open once she was sure the bedroom door was closed.

Alec and Magnus had arrived two minutes after the phone call had ended and were waiting in the Livingroom prepared for anything. Jesse pulled the door open and froze at what she could see, Simon was there and so was Clary but what was in Simon’s arms was what pulled her up short. Simon had a blue baby cradled in his arms, the baby was fast asleep wrapped up in Simon’s jacket and Jesse had sudden flashbacks to when she introduced Raphael to everyone. “Simon what’s going on?” Jesse asked staring at the sleeping baby.

 

“Are Alec and Magnus here?” Simon asked breathlessly.

 

“Yeah come on in,” Jesse replied stepping aside for Simon and Clary to walk to the Livingroom where Magnus and Alec were waiting.

 

“Sherman what’s all the fuss about? Alec and I were having a wonderful date an. . .” Magnus cut himself off when his eyes landed on the baby in Simon’s arms and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“I didn’t know who else to go to. I found him on the steps of the Institute completely naked except for a filthy and wet diaper. He’s not woken up since I found him,” Simon said in a rush.

 

“And why did you think of me and not Jesse?” Magnus asked confused.

 

“I thought it would bring up bad memories,” Simon mumbled and Simon was right, ever since Simon mentioned how he found this baby her mind flashed back to how she came to be a Shadowhunter, being part demon had not only cursed her with her cat eyes and teeth but also gifted her with an eidetic memory, which meant she remembered everything from the moment her mother screamed upon her seeing Jesse’s eyes.

Jesse was brought back to the present by the baby moving around in it’s blanket, but still not waking. He made a noise of distress, which was no louder then a kitten and Magnus took the baby into his arms. The baby settled and opened his eyes and everyone gasped at the ruby red eyes that stared back at them. Magnus dropped his glamour and the baby smiled at him before reaching out a small blue hand and laying it on Magnus’s nose. Everyone could see the dark hair just beginning to wisp across the babies head, it was going to black just like Magnus’s and when Jesse looked closer she could see two bumps on his forehead where horns would most likely grow as he got older. Alec was staring at Magnus with a thoughtful look on his face before walking over to Magnus and winding an arm around the Warlock’s waist to look down at the baby. The baby looked over at Alec and smiled again before cooing at him.

 

“We need to think of a name if we’re going to take him,” Alec whispered to Magnus and he felt Magnus’s tense as he looked over at Alec in surprise.

 

“Are you sure? We’ve never talked about adding to our family,” Magnus whispered back.

 

“No, but if I’m honest I have thought about it. Haven’t you?” Alec asked.

 

“Of course I have, but I didn’t want to rush you,” Magnus replied.

 

“Well then, I think we have a new addition. What do you want to name him? he’s a Warlock after all so I think you should give him his first name,” Alec said and Magnus smiled at Alec before looking back down at the baby.

 

“Maxwell. Maxwell Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said before turning his head to look at Alec who was looking back at him with wide tear-filled eyes.

 

“Why?” Alec asked.

 

“Your brother was taken from this world to early for no reason other then he was a Shadowhunter. This is my way of honouring him and keeping his spirit and memory alive,” Magnus replied and Alec pressed forward and kissed Magnus like he was dying and Magnus was his only life force. When they broke away from each other they looked down at the baby in Magnus’s arms.

 

“Welcome to the family Maxwell David Lightwood-Bane,” Alec whispered kissing the baby on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later Jesse went into Harry’s room and told Raphael to say goodbye to Harry and Will as he was going home with Magnus. “Where’s Papi gone?” Raphael asked confused as he ran over to Magnus and let the Warlock pick him up. Magnus made his way up to the loft and settled down on the couch before answering Raphael’s question.

 

“He’s in the spare room at the moment, but Rapha I wanted to talk to you about something,” Magnus said before the boy could run off.

 

“What is it Ayah? Is Papi OK?” Raphael asked his expression one of worry.

 

“Papi is fine yang kecil. But do you remember what Papi and Ayah told you sometimes happened to Warlock babies when they have a mundane mother?” Magnus asked and Raphael nodded his head.

 

“They get lefted behind. Like Tante Jesse did when she was a baby,” Raphael replied.

 

“That’s right,” Magnus nodded. “Well today Tío Simon found a Warlock baby left behind on the steps of the Institute. The baby is very poorly and is being looked over by Auntie Catarina at the moment to make him better. But Papi and Ayah have desided to adopt him, like we did you,” Magnus explained, but it was hard to explain these things to a four year old, even a four year old with adult memories.

 

“So I would be a big brover again?” Raphael asked his eyes wide and slightly watery.

 

“Yes yang kecil, you would be a big brother again,” Magnus replied. Raphael threw himself and Magnus and hugged him crying a little bit, crying for the loss of his sister whom had died when Raphael had still been a vampire and crying for the loss of his biological family, and crying for the relif of being given this second chance. A second chance to be a son and a second chance to be a big brother.

 

“What’s his name Ayah?” Raphael asked once he had calmed down.

 

“His name is Maxwell David Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus replied and chuckled at Raphael’s wrinkled nose.

 

“That’s a long name Ayah,” Raphael said.

 

“We are going to call him Max for short,” Mangus replied and watched as Raphael’s eyes widened.

 

“Like Uncle Max? Papi’s brover who went to live with the angels?” Raphael asked.

 

“The very same,” Magnus replied nodding. “Now would you like to go and meet him?” Magnus asked and Raphael nodded his head so Magnus stood up and settled Raphael on his hip.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well how is he?” Alec asked after Catarina had finsihed and she looked grim.

 

“He’s malnourished, his magic is weak from trying to hide itself and because he’s been healing hismelf everytime he gets injured. Right now his magic is the only thing keeping him alive, if he had been a mundane child he would have been dead months ago,” Catarina replied and Alec felt his arms tighten on the baby in his arms, as if it would protect him from what had already happened to him.

 

“Can you heal him?” Alec asked.

 

“There is nothing to heal. Malnutrition takes a while to heal and it can only be healed naturally. I can make you a nurtiant potion to place into his formula but that is all I can do,” Catarina replied before conjuring up said potion and a bottle of baby formula. Alec watched as she placed two drops of the potion inside the formula before shaking the bottle to mix it all together. She then passed the bottle to Alec who placed it into Max’s mouth. Max imidiatly started guzzling the milk down, so much so infact that Catarina had to change the teat magically to a small hole so he couldn’t drink it to fast.

Once the bottle was empty Alec burped the baby and was glad for the towel over his shoulder as Max was sick a little big after he was burped. “That’s to be expected as his stomach has shrunk and can’t handle to much formula, but we need to stick with the ammount in the bottle so that he can allow his stomach to get larger,”  Catarina explained. 

 

“OK. Thank you Cat, but what about his age? How old is he?” Alec then asked.

 

“He’s exactly thirteen months old,” Catarina replied. “His birthday is the fifteenth of August twothousand and four,” Catarina replied.

 

“But he barly looks nine months old!” Alec protested.

 

“That’s the malnutrition. You may find that he has quite a few growth spurts once we get the nurition potion and formula right with the right ammount of solid food. He should be on solid food for three meals a day. Start of small, a small bowel of oatmeal for breakfast with a spoonfull of honey in it or plain, depends on the way he prefurs it. But he must have water with it. For lunch I would advise something small maybe just a sandwich and some fruit. For dinner he should have what ever you guys are having but in smaller portions, I know you guys are really apt at having a balanced diet so I trust you. His formula should be between meal times. You will have to work out the best times on your own I’m afraid as every child is different,” Catarina explained.

 

“OK thanks Cat,” Alec smiled. The two adults then looked up at the door opening and Alec smiled when he saw Magnus holding Raphael on his hip stnading in the doorway. “Hay Moonshine,” Alec smiled and Magnus walked over still holding Raphael on his hip. “There is someone I want you to meet. This is your brother Maxwell. Max this is Raphael,” Alec said tilting the baby to see Raphael more clearly. Raphael smiled at the baby and let his glamour fall so that the baby could see his cat eyes. Max cooed and smiled at Raphael before taking hold of three of Raphael’s fingers as Raphael reached out to him. Alec and Magnus couldn’t help but smile at each other as they watched the exchange between the two boys.

 

 

An hour later Izzy, Clary, Simon, Jace, Jesse, Jamie,  Will and Harry were gathered in the loft once more. “So who’s running the Institute if you’re all here?” Magnus asked after introducing the newest addition to everyone,  who at the time had been asleep in Alec’s arms .

 

“Lydia is now the joint secondry head with me and Jace,” Izzy replied and Magnus froze, he knew that Lydia was back in New York but he didn’t realise her position would be working so close with Alec.

 

“You have nothing to worry abut Magnus. Lydia is married now to another Shadowhunter by the name of Zayn Dearborn, Zara Dearborn’s cousin. The two have been married for two years now and Lydia is expecting their first child,” Jace said and Magnus felt himself relax at that.

 

“Well good for her,” Magnus said instead before then turning to look at Izzy. “We need to go shopping for Max. I was hoping yourself and Clary would accompany me,” he said.

 

“Count us in!” Izzy said exceitedly and Clary nodded in agreement.

 

“Can I come to?” Simon asked. “I want to get some more clothes for myself anyway,” he added.

 

“Sure,” Magnus nodded. “Cat and Madzie are comming as well,” he added.

 

“It will be great to see Madzie again,” Jace smiled.

 

“You saw her only a few months ago for Harry’s birthday,” Alec chuckled.

 

“True. But it would still be nice to see her,” Jace defended and Alec was saved from replying from crying comming from the nursery. Magnus had used his magic to change the colour of Raphael’s crib for Max, so now the crib was green and white instead of blue and white. Max had been put down in the crib after the introductions.

Raphael shot up when he heard the crying and ran towards the nursery leaving a bewildered Harry and Madzie behind him. “I better go before Raphael tries to levitate Max out of the crib,” Alec said rushing from the room.

 

When he entered the nursery he found Raphael standing next to the crib with his hand between the bars stroking Max’s head trying to sooth the shivering baby. “Oh Maxie, are you cold?” Alec asked liting the baby from the crib and laying him on the changing mat on the floor to change his diaper.

 

“Papi Maxie needs clothes,” Raphael said with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed, which reminded Alec startingly of himself.

 

“I know Moonshine. We can ask Ayah to get him some,” Alec replied and wrapped Max in his blanket to try and warm him up and as he turned he realised Raphael was gone and groaned before following Raphael out of the room to find him standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face as the adults roared with laughter.

 

“Oh by the angle! he’s a mini Alec,” Izzy choked as she tried to control her laughter.

 

“Seriously?” Alec asked with the matching expression on his face that just made everyone laugh more.

 

“Stop laughing!” Raphael whimpered as his eyes filled with tears which stopped them all laughing instantly.

 

“Oh yang kecil we didn’t mean to laugh,” Magnus said appologetically as he pulled Raphael into his arms.

 

“Maxi is cold Ayah, thats why he needs clothes,” Raphael whispered. “That’s why I askeded,” he added.

 

“I know yang manis I’m sorry,” Magnus cooed before conjuring a pacifier; the pacifier had a green shiled with images of gears all over it and the button on the front was white with an image of a large blue robot in sace with a little green robot inside a flying saucer on it. Magnus also conjured a green long sleeved bodysuit, a pair of black socks, a pair of black jogging pants and a green short sleeved tee that had a double star on it with the words ‘I’m the little brother’ on it with stars comming out of it. He then also showed Raphael another tee, this one was also short sleeved but was blue and had the same design on it but the words had changed to ‘I’m the big brother’. Raphael squealed when he realised his tee would match his baby brothers, he imidiatly stripped himself of the tee he had on and pulled it on and looked over as Alec dressed Max and soon the two were matching. Raphael even had a long sleeved thermal blue tee under his tee so his arms were covered just the same as Max’s were.

 

“Why don’t we all go together?” Alec then suddenly asked and everyone looked at him in supprise. “What? Magnus can conjure the furnature and place the money needed stright into the till for them. So all we would need to get is clothes, toys, pacifiers, bottles, blankets, diapers, wipes and the like,” Alec defended himself.

 

“Alec is right and it would be nice to do it together as a large family,” Magnus added with a grin so with that he went to Max’s bedroom and conjured up all of the same furnature that Raphael had, but the furnature was green and white instead of blue and white and the bedroom was jungle themed with a plush grass green carpet covering the floor. With that done Magnus glamoured Max so that his skin was pale in colour like Alec’s and the boys eyes were hazel to match. Jesse glamoured her eyes and teeth, Madzie glamoured her gills and Raphael glamoured his eyes. Alec then helped Raphael into his blue puffer coat, blue converse shoes, blue scarf and his blue hat and mittens set. Jamie helped Harry with his red puffer coat, red converse, red hat, red, scarf and red mittens while Jesse dressed Will in his blue puffer all in one coat, plain blue hat that fastened under the chin adn hat bear ears on the top, the hat had matching plain blue mittens which Jesse pulled over the tiny hands with a plain blue scarf that slipped over the toddler’s head. Jesse then pulled on his hard soled blue converse onto the toddler’s feet as well. Magnus conjured up a green puffer all in one coat, green soft soled converse shoes, a camoflage green hat that fixed under the chin and had bear ears on it with a pair of matching mittens and a green camoflage scarf that slipped over Max’s head. With that they were ready to go.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening  Magnus and Alec tucked their boys into bed, the two had both fallen asleep cuddled up to each other on a blanket on the floor of the livingroom watching a Disney film Simon had recomended  in their pajamas . Magnus picked up Max while Alec picked up Raphael and they tucked Max into his crib first with his new blanket tucked around him, the blanket  was white with jungle animals all over it. Max smiled a little in his sleep around his pacifier which he continued to suckle happily with his new toy  elephant sitting on the dresser watching over him. 

Once the two men were satisfied that Max was settled Alec carried Raphael to his room and laid him in his new bed and covered him with his new duvet. Both Magnus and Alec kissed the boy on the forehead before making sure that his bat was tucked in his arms and his ‘Lightwood-Bane’ bears were sat on the dresser watching him as they always did. Once satisfied once more they switched off the main light and switched on his star night light and leaving the room. They collapsed into bed themselves not long after wards with smiles on their faces, their family was growing and they were happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Max-> Raphael->  

Harry-> Will->

 

Max's tee-> Raphael's tee->

 

Max's things:

Will's Things:


	9. Ragnor

“Rapha! Rapha!” two year old Maxwell Lightwood-Bane cooed as he ran on chubby legs towards six year old Raphael who was lounging on the couch in the Livingroom at the loft after a long day training with Magnus in potions and spells, he was also learning about Warlock history with Catarina on Saturday afternoon’s along with Madzie and he was learning hand to hand combat with Jesse, just incase he had to fight without the aid of magic.

Raphael groaned as his two year old, blue brother climbed on top of him. “Rapha! Rapha! Pway!” Max begged patting his brother’s back where he was sat.

 

“I’m to tired Max,” Raphael replied with a yawn, but that just made Max frown before patting Raphael’s back again.

 

“Pway Rapha!” Max demanded and Raphael groaned again before rolling over to deposit Max into the back of the couch before he rolled onto the floor and standing up before making his way to his bedroom and shutting the door, he loved his brother but he was exhausted and wanted to sleep. He pulled off his blue converse and crawled under his duvet pulling his bat close to him and soon he was fast asleep.

 

Meanwhile in the Livingroom Max stood on the couch to watch Raphael walk out of the room and into his own bedroom, Max was shocked when Raphael shut the door, he never did that just incase Max needed him and the two year old couldn’t understand it, so he showed his displeasure the only way he knew how and cried. There was a crash in the work room and Magnus came running into the room with magic glowing around his hands, which vanished when he spotted Max crying on the couch on his own. “Blueberry what’s wrong?” Magnus asked sweeping Max up into his arms and cradling him in his arms.

 

“Rapha leab, no pway,” Max sobbed and screamed into Magnus’s shoulder.

 

“Oh Blueberry, Rapha’s tired. He’s been training so hard with Ayah and Auntie Cat,” Magnus tried to explain, but he wasn’t sure how much Max understood. “But once he’s had a sleep he will be more then happy to play with you. Infact I think it’s time a certain two year old had a sleep as well,” Magnus mumbled and carried Max to his nursery. Magnus laid Max on the changing table and passed him his stuffed elephant that he clutched to his chest while Magnus changed his diaper. Once he was finished Magnus left Max’s pants off and wrapped him up in his jungle blanket before making his way over to the rocking chair and sitting down rocking the chair slowly. “Kamu adalah cahaya matahariku satu-satunya cahaya matahariku. Anda membuat saya bahagia ketika langit berwarna abu-abu. Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu sayang, betapa aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan mengambil sinar matahariku,” Magnus sang and watched Max’s eyes close and soon the toddler was snoring. Once Magnus was sure that Max was asleep Magnus laid the toddler in his toddler bed that had been just plain wood when they brought it but Clary had painted it to resemble a jungle scene with all of the jungle animals and trees and vines, Max loved it.

Once Magnus had left Max’s room with the door cracked open he went to Raphael’s room and pushed the door open to find his six year old fast asleep in his bed, the boy had kicked his duvet off in his sleep and was now curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed shivering slightly. Magnus slowly walked into the room and grabbed Raphael’s baby blanket, that they had kept, and laid it over the boy, sometimes he got to hot with his duvet over him but was to cold not to have anything over him, so the baby blanket (that Magnus had made grow with his magic) was the next best thing. “Sleep well yang kecil,” Magnus whispered kissing Raphael’s forehead before leaving the room once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael yawned widly as he sat up, he was feeling much better now and looked over at his clock and he realised he had slept for an hour and a half. The six year old slipped out of his bed and pulled his converse back onto his feet before sitting his bat on his pillow and tucking his blanket under his pillow. He then left his room and quickly visited the bathroom. When he left he could hear whimpering comming from Max’s bedroom and Raphael instantly felt guilty for brushing Max off earlier when he had asked to play. Raphael was supposed to be his big brother and he acted horribly so he moved towards the door to Max’s room and pushed the door open. Max was sitting in his bed crying as he clutched his baby blanket in one hand and his elephant in the other. “Oh Maxie, it’s OK,” Raphael soothed as he ran towards his brother and climbed onto the toddler bed pulling his brother into his arms.

 

“I sowwy Rapha,” Max hicuped.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Raphael asked as he rocked his brother slightly.

 

“Max make you made at Max,” Max sniffled as he snuggled more into Raphael sticking his thumb into his mouth.

 

“I wasn’t mad at you Max. I was just tired and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone. Now hows about we get you on the potty and I go and find Ayah, after that we can play whatever you like,” Raphael soothed and Max hicuped again before nodding his head and allowing Raphael to help him onto the potty. “I’ll be right back OK?” Raphael asked and Max nodded.

 

“Ayah?!” Raphael called as he entered the Livingroom, but there was no sign of Magnus anywhere. “Ayah? Where are you?” Raphael called again before making his way to Magnus’s work room and knocking on the door. There was no sound from within but Raphael pushed the door open and peaked his head inside. There was no sign of Magnus so Raphael closed the door once more a frown furowing his brow. Raphael then made his way to Alec and Magnus’s bedroom and saw the door was cracked open slightly so he slid it open more and looked inside. He could see a lump in the middle of the bed that shifted slightly at the sound of the door but didn’t move to get up. “Ayah?” Raphael asked as he approched Magnus, who was fast asleep in the large bed and didn’t even stir at Raphael’s voice, which made Raphael frown slightly. “Ayah?” he asked again a little louder and Magnus’s eyes snapped open before he bolted upright into a sitting position on the bed making Raphael jump so much that he overbalanced and would have hit his head if not for the magic catching him and standing him back up.

 

“Oh yank kecil I am so sorry. Are you OK?” Magnus asked slightly breathless.

 

“I’m OK Ayah. I left Max on the potty though,” Raphael replied and Magnus nodded before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. Raphael took Magnus’s hand and the two made their way to Max’s bedroom to find the two year old babbling to his toy elephant.

 

“Hello blueberry, did you have a nice sleep?” Magnus asked.

 

“Ayah! Rapha pway!” Max replied.

 

“I said once he had used the potty we could play together,” Raphael said.

 

“Is that so? Well then are you finished?” Magnus asked and Max nodded his had before standing up.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus smiled as he watched his two boys playing in the Livingroom, so much had changed in the year that Max had been living with them and they now had a fifth member of their family, the fifth member was with Alec at the Institute and Magnus frowned at the memory of how they had found him.

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_Magnus, Alec, Max and Raphael had desided to spend the day in Argentina and so Magnus had protaled them there. They had visited all the tourist attractions, some Downworlder attractions and even the Insitute they had there. It was there they learned of how bad the attacks had been for them during the time of the Endarkened and they were still searching for several of the children that had escaped during the attacks. Three boys were still missing, all of them brothers. The youngest had only been a few months old when the three boys had gone missing. The oldest boy had been thirteen at the time and the middle boy had been seven, but when the announcement went out that the Institute was safe once more they had been the only children not to return as the others had, alive or dead. Alec had made it his mission to find them so Magnus had taken the boys back to New York to spend the day with Jesse, Jamie, Harry and Will at the Institute._

_Once the boys were safe Magnus and Alec began their search around all places they could think a terrified group of children were hide. They had been searching for hours before they found a lead. A local werewolf had seen a child hanging around the market nearby, he was dreadfully skinny and was terrified of everything to do with the Shadow world, as if he had always been able to see them but couldn’t understand it. The werewolf lead them to where he had last seen the boy and all they had to do was wait._

_It was Alec who found the child first and with one glance at Alec he froze in fear before trying to run, but Alec easily found him crouched in a filthy alleyway shaking badly. “Hello little one, there is no reason to be scared,” Alec soothed as he sat himself on the floor of the alleyway to try and make himself not seem threatening. The boy just looked at Alec terrified and confused as if he hadn’t understood what Alec had said and that was when Alec realised that he probably didn’t understand English so Alec switched to Spanish. “No voy a hacerte daño, pequeño. Quiero ayudarte.”_

_The boy slowly crept forward slightly so that Alec could see him, the boy had long hair that reached his shoulders, it was filthy and greasy, Alec wasn’t sure what colour it was supposed to be. The boy had dark eyes that were almost black and reminded Alec alot of Raphael’s eyes, his skin was the same sunkissed colour as Raphael’s was as well. “¿Cómo sé que no me lastimarás?” the boy asked and Alec supprised at how well he pronounced everything for one of such a young age._

 

“ _Tu no Pero a veces solo tienes que confiar en la gente para ser honesto contigo,” Alec replied, still trying to make himself seem none-threatening as possible. The boy was obviously alone and had been for a while, so it begged the question, what had happened to his brothers?_

 

“ _Eso es lo que Emmanuel solía decirnos a mí y a Miguel,” the boy whispered, tears in his eyes as he looked down at the ground. Alec recognised those names, Miguel and Emmanuel had been two of the children that had gone missing, two of three brothers. The youngest boy yet to be named as his mother had died in birth and the father hadn’t cared enoguh at the time to give his youngest son a name._

 

“ _¿Emmanuel y Miguel son tus hermanos?” Alec asked, even though he already knew the answer._

 

“ _Sí ellos estaban. ¡Pero un hombre malo se llevó a Miguel y bebió su sangre! Emmanuel no pudo salvarlo a tiempo y murió,” the boy replied sadly and Alec felt sick, a vampire had attacked a defensless child and drained him of his blood. That could either mean that Miguel was a vampire now or he was dead. “Emmanuel lloró cuando tuvo que poner la estaca en el corazón de Miguel,” the boy whispered again and Alec felt himself pale, no child should ever had to witness his older brother killing his other older brother, even if it was to prevent him from becoming a vampire. It was no wonder this child was terrified of the Shadow-world, nothing good had come of it._

 

“ _¿Qué le pasó a Emmanuel?” Alec asked, although he was dreading the answer he would recive from this terrified child._

 

“ _Hace cinco amaneceres Emmanuel fue a buscarnos comida y nunca regresó. Fui a buscarlo y lo encontré pálido y frío, su piel grisácea, sus ojos mirando al cielo estaban vidriosos. Estaba cubierto de sangre desde un disparo a la cabeza,” the boy replied and Alec gasped at this, a mundane had killed the boy for reasons unknown, but it probably had something to do with the boy stealing food. The tiny boy in-front of him had found his oldest brother dead and was now all alone in this world._

 

_For the next hour Alec sat and explained to the little boy who he was and why he was here. He asked the boy if he would like a warm place to stay and some food in his stomach. He asked him if he would like to have parents and if he would like to have some brother, but explained that they would never replace Emmanuel and Miguel. The boy agreed and allowed Alec to pick him up. Alec then explained who Magnus was and what he was._

 

_That night when they got the, newly named, Ragnor Jesse Lightwood-Bane home the five year old was jittery and scared of almost everything. He understood very limited English, but he seemed to pick it up quickly. Raphael and Max had welcomed their new brother with open arms and welcoming smiles. Magnus had decorated the boys bedroom like a rain forest with a light red carpet. The boys bed was painted red and the furniture he had was the same as Max’s and Raphael’s but was red in the places there’s was green or blue, although the boy didn’t have the rocking chair. Ragnor was also gifted with a stuffed Lynx toy that Raphael had chosen for the boy and Ragnor had not put it down._

 

_The first week Ragnor had lived with them he had woken with nightmares that terrified him and for the first three nights he had wet the bed with the force of them so had spent the rest of the night in Magnus and Alec’s bed. Soon though he woke before wetting the bed and managed to take himself to the toilet before seeking Magnus and Alec out. Either one of them would sing to Ragnor until the boy had fallen back to sleep again. Raphael was supportive during the day and Max was like Ragnor’s little shadow, not that he had stopped being Raphael’s shadow either. The three boys had been inseparable and Raphael made it easier for Ragnor to adjust to an English speaking family, after all he himself was Spanish by birth and had had to learn English years ago._

 

_**End of Flashback** _

 

Magnus was brought back to the present by the door of the loft opening and Alec walking in holding a sleepy Ragnor on his hip, the five year old had one arm curled against Alec’s chest and tucked under his own chin with the other arm hanging down Alec’s back, his stuffed Lynx hanging in his hand. “Papi!” Max and Raphael cheered when they spotted Alec and they both ran towards him and Alec held up a hand to stop them and then placed his finger on his lips signalling them to be quite. Magnus walked froward and pecked Alec on the lips before looking lovingly down at Ragnor who hardly had his eyes open at all.

 

“I take it your day went well?” Magnus asked in a whisper, so as not to disturb Ragnor.

 

“He did very well actually. Harry looked out for him a lot today while they were studying,” Alec said. “It’s funny how Harry treats Max and Ragnor like his younger brother’s just like Raphael treats Will like another of his younger brothers,” Alec replied shifting Ragnor slightly, but the boy hardly stirred as his eyes began to slip closed.

 

“Yes, our children are very close cousin’s that’s for sure,” Magnus agreed with a nod of his head.

 

“I’m going to lay him down for a little while, he had a disturbed night again last night,” Alec said smiling sadly at the five year old asleep in his arms.

 

“It will take time,” Magnus said with a sad smile. “Especially for all that he went through living on the streets. I can not even imagine the horror of seeing all he has and loosing his older brothers the way he did,” he added. Alec nodded and carried Ragnor to the bedroom and tucked him into his bed with his Lynx. Alec looked up from tucking the duvet around Ragnor when the door creaked open slightly wider and he spotted Raphael peaking in with Max.

 

“What’s up guys?” Alec asked.

 

“Nothing,” Raphael answered as they walked into the room. Alec smiled as he watched Raphael help Max up onto the bed and smiled even wider when he saw the two boys inch towards the top of the bed and lay on either side of Ragnor, bracketing him in a safe warm cocoon. Alec watched as Max slowly fell asleep and Raphael closed his eyes, although not asleep Alec could see how relaxed he was so Alec swiftly snapped a picture of the three of them and sent it to their family members. With that he left the room knowing that their fifth member was defiantly protected, be that from his parents, his many aunts and uncles, his cousins or his brothers older and younger.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tranlations

 
    
    
    No voy a hacerte daño, pequeño. Quiero ayudarte.= I'm not going to hurt you little one. I want to help you.
    
    ¿Cómo sé que no me lastimarás?= How do I know you won't hurt me?
    
    Tu no Pero a veces solo tienes que confiar en la gente para ser honesto contigo.= You don't. But sometimes you just have to trust people to be honest with you.
    
    Eso es lo que Emmanuel solía decirnos a mí y a Miguel,= That's what Emmanuel used to tell me and Miguel,
    
    ¿Emmanuel y Miguel son tus hermanos?= Are Emmanuel and Miguel your brothers?
    
    Sí ellos estaban. ¡Pero un hombre malo se llevó a Miguel y bebió su sangre! Emmanuel no pudo salvarlo a tiempo y murió. = Yes they were. But a bad man took Miguel and drank his blood! Emmanuel couldn't save him in time and he died.
    
    Emmanuel lloró cuando tuvo que poner la estaca en el corazón de Miguel.= Emmanuel cried when he had to put the stake through Miguel's heart.
    
    ¿Qué le pasó a Emmanuel?= What happened to Emmanuel?

 
    
    
    Hace cinco amaneceres Emmanuel fue a buscarnos comida y nunca regresó. Fui a buscarlo y lo encontré pálido y frío, su piel grisácea, sus ojos mirando al cielo estaban vidriosos. Estaba cubierto de sangre desde un disparo a la cabeza.= Five sunrises ago Emmanuel went to find us food and never came back. I went to find him and found him pale and cold, his skin grey his eyes looking up at the sky were glassy. He was covered in his blood from a gunshot to the head.

 

Raphael-> Ragnor-> Max->

 

Ragnor's toy->


	10. Christmas

It was Christmas Day and eight year old Raphael was woken by his over excited brother’s jumping on his bed. Seven year old Ragnor was laughing and giggling as he helped four year old Max onto his brother’s bed. “Wake up Rapha! It’s Christmas!” Max shouted right into Raphael making the eight year old groan in agony.

 

“Don’t shout in his ear Maxie,” Ragnor reprimanded, he now spoke fluent English but still had a Spanish accent, much like Raphael still did even after all these years.

 

“Oops, sorry Rapha,” Max said before pressing a kiss to Raphael’s cheek and Raphael used that to his advantage and rolled his brother under him before launching an assault his ribs with tickles making Max howl with laughter. Ragnor of course joined in by launching his own assault on Max’s feet which had Max laughing even louder and the boys only stopped when they heard crying coming from the nursery.

 

“Dios! We woke the baby!” Raphael cried out and the three scrambled off of the bed and hurtled down the hallway to the nursery, they had already been beaten however by Alec. The nursery was decorated like a flower garden and the carpet was a plush purple colour. The crib was white and purple which matched the dresser, wardrobe and changing table. Even the rocking chair was purple and white.

 

“Morning boys. You sounded like you were having fun,” Alec grinned as he carried the, now more content, nine month old baby girl over to the changing table to change her diaper.

 

“We didn’t mean to wake Anna Papi. Sorry,” Raphael said, his eyes downcast.

 

“No harm done Moonshine, she was going to wake soon anyway,” Alec soothed as he settled the nine month old back into his arms and smiled down at her. Annabella Catarina Lightwood-Bane smiled up at Alec and gurgled happily. Alec smiled and wrapped her up in her white blanket that was decorated with pink and purple butterflies, he then handed the baby her butterfly plushie which she immediately began to mouth until Alec placed her pacifier into her mouth; the shield of the pacifier was purple and dotted with different coloured hearts and the button in the middle was white with the words ‘love bug’ written on it with a ladybird taking over the ‘o’ in ‘love’.

“But it does beg the question Moonshine, Sun-ray and Blueberry, why are you up so early?” Alec asked turning to them.

 

“It’s Christmas Papi!” Max cheered pumping his little blue hands in the air in a victory gesture. Alec pretended to look surprised by this information.

 

“Is it now? Is that perhaps why all four of you are wearing Christmas pajamas?” Alec asked with a grin on his face, because in fact all of his children were wearing matching Christmas pajamas and it warmed Alec’s heart to see it.

 

“Yes Papi,” Max giggled, thinking Alec was being very silly at the moment.

 

“Well then I suppose we had better go and wake Ayah hadn’t we?” Alec asked in a teasing voice and the boys grinned before bolting towards the master bedroom and Alec chuckled when he heard Magnus groaning and three excitable boys laughing. “Shall we go and see if Ayah needs help flower?” Alec asked looking down at the baby girl who just gazed up at Alec sucking on her pacifier happily. Alec smiled down at the little girl and made his way to the master bedroom to find Magnus laying on his stomach with Max sitting on his back running his fingers up and down Magnus’s sides while Raphael pinned Magnus’s arms down above his head and Ragnor pinned the Warlock’s legs down by lying ontop of them. Magnus had buried his face in his pillow to cover up his laughter and Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the sight and quickly snapped a picture of his family. “OK boys I think poor Ayah has had enough. Why don’t you all go and wait in the Kitchen for us and we’ll have pancakes for breakfast?” Alec asked and the boys cheered before running off to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast the family sat got dressed in matching t-shirts, Alec couldn’t believe that Magnus had agreed to it and had never seen Magnus so dressed down but he liked it. Magnus’s tee was white with the words “Papa Elf” written on it and Magnus snapped his fingers to change the writing to “Ayah Elf” instead. The Warlock spiked up his hair and highlighted it with red and green stripes, he wore a pair of red leather pants which shimmered in the lights on the Christmas Tree. Magnus also put on his most sparkly make-up he had and pared all of this with a red sports jacket which was also sparkly with glitter as well.

Alec was wearing the same Christmas tee that had said “Daddy Elf” at first until Magnus had changed it to read “Papi Elf” instead. Alec had paired this with a pair of black jeans.

Then Raphael was wearing the matching Christmas tee that read “Big Elf” and he had paired this with a pair of black jeans, black socks and his blue converse shoes.

Ragnor was wearing his matching Christmas tee which read “Middle Elf” and he had also paired this with a pair of black jeans, black socks and his red converse shoes.

Max was also wearing his matching Christmas tee that red “Little Elf”, he had paired this with a pair of blue jeans, blue socks and his green converse shoes.

Finally little Anna was wearing her matching Christmas tee that read “Baby Elf”, Magnus had matched this with a little purple tutu and black leggings, black ruffle socks and a purple bodysuit.

 

Once they were all dressed the family sat around the Christmas Tree and opened all of their presents, the boys laughing and throwing wrapping paper at each other and their fathers while Anna was perched in her bouncer sucking happily on her pacifier and watching the pandemonium unfold in-front of her. “Right boys lets clean up before everyone else gets here,” Alec commented.

 

“Oh,” the boys whined.

 

“What don’t you want Harry and Will to come and play? They can’t come and play if the apartment is covered in paper,” Alec said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“OK Papi,” Raphael sighed and started picking up the wrapping paper and Ragnor followed suit. Max just watched them rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

“You tired Blueberry?” Alec asked picking the yawning boy up.

 

“No,” he replied around a yawn and Alec chuckled, Max had fought tooth and nail to go to bed the night before, far to excited for Christmas and wanting to stay up to meet Father Christmas. The boy had eventually crashed around nine o’clock, two hours after his bedtime and he was up at six o’clock that morning so it was no surprise that he was already feeling tired. “When is Will coming?” Max asked looking up at Alec with tired eyes.

 

“Soon,” Alec promised as he passed Max his stuffed elephant and Max clutched it to his chest yawning and Alec started to sway slightly until Max’s eyes drifted shut.

 

“The excitement get to him already?” Magnus asked sneaking up behind Alec and the hunter smiled before nodding his head and making his way to Max’s bedroom to tuck the boy back in.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time lunch rolled around the small family were joined by the rest of the family for Christmas Dinner and the apartment had had to extend the kitchen to be able to fit in a big enough table. Alec sat at the head of the table with Magnus on his right and Raphael on his left. Raphael had Max next to him and Ragnor was on Max’s other side. Next to Ragnor was Jace who had Clary on his other side and she had Simon next to her. Simon had Isabelle on his other side and Maryse was sat next to her.

Magnus had Anna’s highchair on his other side and next to her was Jesse with Will next to her and Harry next to Will with Jamie on Harry’s other side. Next to Jamie was his mother, Tessa, and next to her was Jem and then opposite Alec and between Maryse and Jem was Luke.

Maia and Bat had not been able to attend as they were visiting Bat’s remaining family for the day but they had sent their presents ahead of time along with their Merry Christmas’s.

 

“So what are we having?” Jace asked as everyone sat down and Magnus just grinned before letting his hands spark and let his magic flow over the table. The food that Alec had worked so hard to cook was laid out on the table. Bowls of mashed yams, corn, cabbage and parsnips. There was also platters of roasted carrots, roasted parsnips, roasted potato’s, cheese cauliflower, crusted white rolls, stuffing and pigs in blankets, and about seven gravy boats. But the centre piece was the three large honey glazed hams. “Wow,” was all Jace managed to utter as he stared open mouthed at all of the food.

 

“You certainly outdid yourself Magnus,” Maryse commented as she, too, stared at the food.

 

“This wasn’t me, Alec did all of the cooking. After he kicked me out of the kitchen half way through to watch the kids,” Magnus chuckled.

 

“Wait you made this Alec?” Maryse asked and Alec nodded and blush raising to his cheeks.

 

“Yes I did, so eat it up,” Alec said and that was all they needed to hear before everyone started to dig in and Magnus used his magic to carve the ham’s into thin slices. Raphael filled a plate for himself and for Max which made the four year old beam at his brother before tucking into his dinner.

Alec produced the pre-blended food for Anna which was the boiled vegetables, mashed yams and some of the ham blended together with the gravy. Anna seemed to enjoy it immensely as Magnus fed it to her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh man I don’t think I could eat another bite,” Jace commented as he slouched into his chair and unbuckled his belt.

 

“So no one wants desert?” Alec asked with a grin and everyone groaned in a negative making Alec chuckle and Magnus used his magic to clear the table. Everyone then adjourned to the Livingroom while Max, Will and Anna were put down for a nap. Magnus put on the TV and they all spent the afternoon watching rubbish on the TV while letting their food sink down. Soon however they began to play different games, most of the games consisting of charades, guess the picture, Monopoly (kids addition of course) and trivial pursuit (which became a bit to intense between Tessa and Magnus so they had had to put the game away).

 

“Papi, tell us a story?” Ragnor asked as he snuggled up into Alec’s side and the other children all chimed in agreeing to this.

 

“Er. . . I don’t really know any stories,” Alec confessed.

 

“Make one up,” Ragnor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Er. . .” Alec stuttered.

 

“I have one! Have you heard the story of the great Knight and the Sorcerer?” Simon asked and the children shook their heads in a negative before all gathering around Simon to listen. Simon regaled them with a story involving a brave Knight who fought with his brother-in-all-but-blood and his younger sister to defend their Kingdom from evil. Then one day they met at Knight from another Kingdom who through their world in pandemonium and led the to meet a great Sorcerer and the Knight and Sorcerer fell in love and had four children together. Raphael, Ragnor and Harry were all old enough to realise that this story was about how Alec and Magnus met and they couldn’t help but smile at the story. Alec and Magnus just rolled their eyes fondly as they listened to the story as well and Alec looked around the room and smiled. Clary and Jace were cuddled up on tone of he love-seat that the apartment had supplied once they moved to the Livingroom. Isabelle was sat in an armchair behind Simon as he sat on the rug with the children in-front of him, including Anna who was settled in her bouncer. Maryse and Luke were sitting on the couch, although they were sitting rather close to one another and Luke had his arm around her shoulder’s. Tessa and Jem were cuddled up on the last love-seat leaving Jesse and Jamie to cuddle up together on the floor with their backs to Jem and Tessa’s love-seat. Alec was sat in the other armchair with Magnus on his lap cuddled into his shoulder and Alec couldn’t help but smile. This was his family and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael-> Ragnor-> Max->

Anna->

Harry-> Will->

 

Anna's things:

 

Pyjamas:

 

Raphael, Ragnor and Max-> Anna->

 

Christmas tee's:

Raphael-> Ragnor-> Max-> Anna-> Alec->

Magnus->

Harry-> Will-> Jesse-> Jamie->


	11. Found A Family

1/1/19

 

It was years later and much had changed for Raphael, most for the better and he would never regret to family he had been given. Raphael was now twelve years old and just started to hit puberty, although they all knew he would never loose his baby face. He was now quite apt in magic casting and potion making but was also still in training.

Raphael was now watching his brother take his very first rune, the angelic rune on the back of the neck where he chose to have it. Ragnor was only eleven years old but he was already well versed in the runes and was a well trained Shadowhunter so had been granted permission by the Clave to be given his rune a year early. Raphael smiled when he watched his brother not even flinch as the rune was applied and he looked over at his best friend, Harry was watching as well having just received his own rune. Harry had chosen to have the angelic rune over his heart where it showed proudly as he was shirtless.

As if Harry sensed his friend looking at him he turned his own head to look at Raphael and smiled which made Raphael smile back and only look away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Raphael looked over to find his nine year old brother Max watching him. “What is it Max?” Raphael whispered.

 

“Ayah said it’s time to go,” he replied.

 

“Is it over?” Raphael asked in surprise and looked up, sure enough Ragnor was being hugged by both of their parents with a four year old Anna hanging on his arm.

 

“You were staring at Harry again, you do realise your cousin’s right?” Max asked with a teasing tone and Raphael scrunched his nose at that.

 

“I’m not like that Max. I’m not interested in that sort of stuff,” Raphael said and Max looked at him like he didn’t believe him, and he probably didn’t so Raphael just rolled his eyes and shoved Max away and before Max could retaliate Will called out to him.

 

“Hay Max you coming? I wanna do some training before we go to the party,” the nine year old said.

 

“Coming Will,” Max called back before dashing after his cousin and his best friend making Raphael roll his eyes.

 

“You know if you do that enough your eyes will roll clean out of your head,” a voice said from behind Raphael and he smiled before turning around.

 

“I don’t know what you mean Tante Jesse,” Raphael said in an innocent voice and Jesse grinned back at him as she cradled her six month old son, Thomas Owen “Tommy” Bane-Herondale, on her hip and held the hand of her mischievous two year old, Matthew Lucius “Mattie” Bane-Herondale with shy five year old Charles Magnus “Charlie” Bane-Herondale hiding behind her.

 

“ I’m sure you don’t,” Jesse teased back. 

 

“Are you coming to the party?” Raphael then asked.

 

“Of course we are. Although not for long as we need to get these two to bed at a reasonable time or they will be cranky and I will have to deal with it,” Jesse said, but Raphael could hear the humour in her voice as she said it and it made him smile.

 

“Rapha! Rapha!” came the sound of a little voice and Raphael was nearly bowled over by an excitable blonde three year old. Little Charlotte  Jocelyn “Lottie” Herondale  had an odd obsession with Raphael and if they were in the same room as each other she would find him and latch herself to him until someone could pry her away.

 

“Hello Lottie,” Raphael grinned and looked down at the blue eyed angel attached to his legs who grinned up at him in reply.

 

“Lottie leave Raphael alone. Mummy told you to,” came the bossy voice of Charlotte’s older sister, five year old  Imogen  Céline “ Gen” Herondale  was much like her great-Grandmother in that respect and her name sake. 

 

“No! My Rapha!” Lottie replied glowering at her older sister which made Jesse chuckle, but she made no move to help Raphael.

 

“Mummy said you had to leave him alone Lottie. Now come on,” Imogen said glaring in return at her sister.

 

“No!” Lottie shouted back.

 

“Girl’s what is going on?” came the voice of Clary as she appeared beside Imogen, who now had her little arms crossed over her chest. “Oh Lottie, I told you not to do this. Poor Raphael needs a brake,” Clary sighed as she spotted her youngest daughter clinging to Raphael’s legs. Clary shifted one year old  Stephen  Luke  “ Steo ” Herondale  to one hip and used her hand to untangle her three year old from Raphael’s person and Jace arrived just in time to avoide a melt down and to allow Raphael time to escape. Only to have his way blocked once more buy another family member, this time it was two year old  Georgina Maryase “Gina” Lovelace,  who was looking rather upset at the moment. Raphael looked around and spotted Isabelle looking a bit frantic as she passed nine month old  Rebecca  Maxine “Beckie” Lovelace  off to Simon. 

 

“Hay Gina, are you lost?” Raphael asked.

 

“I can fin’ mama an’ dada,” Georgina sobbed.

 

“Hay now, don’t cry I can see them. Come on I will take you to them,” Raphael soothed and took Georgina’s hand in his and led the toddler over to Isabelle, who was obviously looking for the little girl. “Tía Izzy, I found Gina for you,” Raphael said and Isabelle turned towards Raphael and her face immidatly relaxed.

 

“Oh Rapha thank you,” she gushed and she swing Georgina up into her arms and started talking to the girl in rapid Spanish so Raphael left them to it and went to finally join his family.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was soon in full swing, it was being held at the Hunter’s Moon and everyone was enjoying themselves. Simon was the entertainment for the night and Maia was the bartender that night and was giving out none-alcoholic cocktails to those under age. Raphael was sat in a dark corner by himself watching everyone enjoying themselves and he smiled, he never believed he would have this, not again anyway. He smiled sadly as he remembered his first family, all of whom were long dead. The last of them dying before the Dark War. But now out of the ashes of his torn life there came born a new one, like a phoenix rising from the ashes when it dies only to be reborn.

Raphael felt someone sit next to him so turned his head and smiled at the sight of Magnus sitting next to him. “How are you enjoying the party  sayangku?”  Magnus asked smiling at Raphael who glared at Magnus in return.

 

“I am not a baby anymore Ayah. I am going to be thirteen soon,” Raphael reminded him.

 

“True. But you will always be my baby. Just as Ragnor, Max and Anna will be. Regardless of how old any of you get,” Magnus replied and Raphael rolled his eyes, but there was a fondness in it. “Are you glad that Jesse de-aged you?” Magnus then asked suddenly making Raphael look at him in suprise.

 

“Of course. I have been given a second chance, something not many people get and it was for the better. I have another family now, one that I will not have to watch grow old and die without me,” Raphael said and he looked out into the club and watched his family. Anna was standing on Alec’s feet and he was ‘dancing’ with her. Max and Will were bouncing around on the dancefloor.

It was true what he said, even though it took him being turned into a child again and then being made a Warlock, he wouldn’t change any of this, he was happy and he knew that would only grow with time and they had alot of that to keep them going and Raphael couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Lightwood-Bane:

 

Raphael-> Ragnor-> Max->

Anna->

 

Bane-Herondale:

 

Harry-> Will-> Charlie->

Mattie-> Tommy->

 

Herondale:

 

Gen-> Lottie-> Steo->

 

Lovelace:

 

Gina-> Beckie->


End file.
